


Law of Magnetic Attraction

by uchihasavior



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Objectification of Uchiha, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Development, Possessiveness, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sasuke and Omoi are friends and you can't change my mind, Sasuke is a universal standard of beauty, Size Difference, Size Kink, cum leaking, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: A finds, like most other people, he's unable to resist Sasuke.(Originally PWP but there is plot now.)Set post the events of Sasuke Shinden: Sunrise. Tags will be updated as the story progresses.(This fic is currently incomplete!)





	1. Chapter 1

_Surveillance_ , A had called it.

And it had been just that, the first few months that Sasuke stayed in their village. He was against it, naturally, given the boy had been part of Akatsuki, and had nearly killed his brother, B. To say he hated him would be an understatement.

But Naruto saw something in him, begged for his life to be spared.

…That, and the kid _had_ rescued his missing Kumo-nin months earlier. Supposedly, he was making reparations for all of the harm he’d done in the world, but if you asked A? Killing him was still the answer.

But now… his personal interest in Sasuke Uchiha had shifted. While his judgement hadn’t softened, the boy _was_ exotic to look at lately. Pale skin wasn’t too uncommon in Kumo, but the combination of it and dark black hair was.  That wasn’t even getting into his face. At first, A simply wanted to say the boy looked a little too girly, but that was due to his frame hidden under the black cloak. His jaw was… alright. It set him apart.

It’s too easy to look at all his features when he’s sat more or less alone in Kumo’s local library. A cares not for the content of what he’s reading, it wasn’t any sort of vital information he could take back to the Leaf and misuse.

_A treat_ , A decided. That’s what the boy was. And he wanted to indulge.

Call it reparations.

\--

It’s when he’s putting away the tome he’s finished that Sasuke feels a body behind him, less than an inch from actually touching him.

He tenses, immediately, pausing from actually setting the book on the shelf, chakra thrumming through his veins. The chakra is immediately recognizable when he activates the Rinnegan eye hidden behind his bang.

Kumogakure’s current Raikage.

Sasuke’s no stranger to the fact the man hates him, but he has broken no laws during his stay, and if the man wants him out, he only needs to give the word. It may be some sort of power play… the incident in which both Kiri and Kumo’s nin were taken is not the first that has been done falsely in his name.

So he keeps still, only allowing his eyes to slightly move, as if they could see behind him.

They narrow when he hears A shift closer, and for a foolish moment he thinks that’s all going to happen. A silent threat. A reminder that he’s being watched, that he hasn’t been forgiven.

And then A _presses_ , nearly flush against him, and a hand settles on Sasuke’s right hip.

Sasuke’s eyes go wide, forcing them to stay ahead as he tries to process what’s just happened. Still _happening_. He hasn’t let go, but the grip isn’t so tight it’s meant to keep him in place via force.

Gaze narrowed, Sasuke collects his voice.

“What are you doing.”

There’s no answer. Not for a few moments.

“You’ve got the attention of a lot of my shinobi.” A more or less murmurs, gaze locked onto where his body’s meeting Sasuke’s, at the waist. He hasn’t moved _away_ , which is a plus, but he’s well aware he’s on thin ice.

“And I’m curious, too.” A continues, drawing his head down, close to Sasuke’s ear. It’s now that he rocks his hips in, hearing the short inward gasp from Sasuke. There’s no more room to wonder exactly what it is A wants, and plenty of time to move away, or attack.

Sasuke’s stuck. Mentally as opposed to physically. He’s had plenty of people want him in various ways, but this has to be the most bold attempt at—well it wasn’t really an attempt at a relationship, was it? And he’s still _moving_ even now, pulling Sasuke’s waist snugly against his. It’s an even, insistent pace, and Sasuke has to force a swallow and at least make sure the book he was trying to put away doesn’t fall straight onto the floor.

It shouldn’t feel like that. That warm feeling spreading in his gut. Everything he’s been told about relationships and what little information he has about sex says otherwise, but the more A ruts against him, the more Sasuke feels the need to escape slipping away.

Sasuke lets out a soft sigh, keeping his gaze forward, and down. It’s the sound that lets A know he’s free to move on, unable to hide a grin, and a short laugh suppressed in his throat.

“I’ll make this good for you.” But certainly not slow. Sasuke’s forced to recover pretty quickly when he feels A move down, and take his pants with him. He’s immediately exposed, and acutely aware that he’s still in a public library, but that doesn’t seem to be bothering A at all, who’s spread his cheeks apart to settle his face in-between them.

Sasuke shudders at the feel of the tongue, gripping the edge of the bookcase with his only hand. He presses his face into his arm, the position slightly uncomfortable. He doesn’t have much room to move his feet around, especially not with A holding him in place at the waist, pressing his tongue inside of him.

Sasuke’s never done this, hasn’t he?  It only heightens the appeal; turns this into a pseudo battle in which this time, he can claim a clear victory over Sasuke. It’s twisted and he knows it, but actually killing the boy would get him in trouble with the Leaf. Instead of deriving his excitement from the heat of battle, he’ll drink in from Sasuke’s soft sounds and grunts.

There’s a moan in return for his efforts when he pushes in particularly deep, Sasuke’s legs quaking under his grip. The boy’s ready for more.

Sasuke gets a form of reprieve when A pulls away, only to be shifted closer against the book case, rutted into freshly. With only A’s clothing between them now, he can feel the erection pressed taut against him, furthering his embarrassment _and_ his arousal. It doesn’t take a genius to know what’s going to happen next, keeping his head hung as a finger prods at his rectum.

When it presses in, Sasuke can’t help but hiss. It’s much thicker than his tongue, and the pacing is awkward. Both of them are missing their left arm, and it makes for awkward balance issues. Sasuke’s able to take the finger to the knuckle with just a little pressure, however, and rakes his teeth over his bottom lip when A presses in even closer, following the finger in with a second. There’s a lot of weight on him, feet planted firmly on the tile. The last thing either of them wants is to topple the case over.

…Which is already teetering slightly.

“Let’s move along, Uchiha.”  The sex isn’t worth destroying the building and alerting anyone nearby, and this isn’t exactly private to begin with. But he isn’t going to give Sasuke the chance to actually walk himself there, as much as a treat it would be to watch him stumble with his pants down.

“H-hey--!” Sasuke immediately complains when A wraps his single arm around him and lifts him dead up, beginning to walk. There’s no balance at all to be had, more or less hanging over and curling his feet to try to at least keep his clothing on the way there. Sasuke’s only set down when they reach a table, feeling the cool wood against his hips and upper thighs.

Then the fingers are back, both at once, and it’s enough to quiet his complaints, locking his legs together and trying to press back to get them in deeper, nails scratching at the table.

“You’re gonna look real good with my cock shoved deep in you.” A can’t really keep his composure for much longer. He’s exercised enough patience, hasn’t he? There’s just something about the way the boy rolls his hips back into him when he inserts a third finger, as if he’s _hungry_ , bent over a table in a godamn library for all of Kumo to see,  getting finger-fucked by none other than the Raikage himself…

Yeah, he’s done waiting.

The fingers are gone. Sasuke presses his arm to the table, shifting up to look back, wincing at the clang of metal as A’s belt falls to the floor after a bit of a struggle. It makes him paranoid, scouting the area around him, but what signatures he could sense aren’t any closer than before. His worry eased, now he can focus on the real challenge: what he’s about to take inside of him.

It is, admittedly, a _lot_ bigger than he’d assumed.  A’s cock juts out but hangs low, and it doesn’t help that A is rolling up his shirt to make sure that no part of it is covered.

“I think it just might _barely_ fit in ya.” A’s got a right to be proud of this. He was strong in more ways than one, had earned his title of Raikage from his Father, and he wasn’t about to give any less when it came to sex. Especially now that he was fucking one very specific Uchiha. Who is visibly nervous.

 

“You can either sit on it, or keep still.” It’s the only advice he’ll offer to Sasuke, a hint of glee in it, making the decision for him when he presses his hand to the flat of Sasuke’s back, nudging his legs apart with his own thighs. It keeps him in place, lining up the head of his cock with Sasuke’s hole. Sasuke tenses up and nearly cries out through gritted teeth, but with one firm push, A’s nestled at least halfway inside. It’s so _tight_. He can’t even dredge up a sense of restraint, haphazardly bringing his knee to a table, shifting the rest of his weight slamming the rest of his length inside, muffling a cry from Sasuke under him.

“ _Asshole_.” Sasuke curses, inbetween labored breaths. It’s a dull sting now, but Sasuke’s straining under the additional weight. Even his dull scratching on A’s armguards are falling on deaf ears. Until he moves—and oh it’s a blessing when he does. Sasuke’s mildly panicked scratching becomes a grip, the exact specifics of his uncomfortable position forgotten once A’s pushed right back into him, and again, and _again_. Even the weight is lifted off his middle, allowing his back to somewhat arch, his sounds cut off by As’ hips meeting his, the sound of skin against skin almost echoing across the room.

_You take cock like a champ. What’s it feel like to be fucked by the Raikage? Seems like it feels good for you, you’re kind of loud, aren’t ya_?

Some of it Sasuke can’t parse, it’s hard to understand it when A growls the words out, or stops midway to grunt about how Sasuke eats him right up. But it helps, and he can’t explain why; any other time he should feel insulted by something so _demeaning._

The rougher A is, the more ragged Sasuke’s noise becomes. Nothing about it is meant to be comforting, or loving. Especially not when Sasuke’s right leg is drawn onto the table, keeping him wide open as A mounts him at a deeper angle, each thrust punctuated with the sound of his balls hitting Sasuke’s ass.

Sasuke’s not sure how long they’ve been at it. He can barely feel half his body, but reality slowly starts to come back to him when A’s movements stutter, shoving him back down onto the table with a low, broken groan.

The way A pulls out is wet, and loose, and Sasuke realizes the Raikage has come inside of him when he’s able to meagerly roll his body aside on the table. He too, has left a mess, likely sometime before.

Besides trying to catch their breath, things are quiet now. Sasuke looks at A. Who looks back at him.

Neither of them can think of anything to say.

There’s only a faint hum when A pulls at his right leg, getting them apart as far as he can. Sasuke’s still dripping his cum, and for a moment, he’s tempted for a second round. Sasuke’s definitely broken in now, for lack of a better term.

“You might be useful for somethin’ after all.” It’s a little more defensive than it needs to be, peeling off his shirt and attempting to clean up, while Sasuke gets his bearings and finally manages to sit up.

The assistants won’t be chewing A’s head off later, and Sasuke will feel a little less ostracized in an unfamiliar village.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be a one shot, but here I am again. There's sex again and then I kind of went 3deep5me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to sound like Sasuke-bashing but I'm already stretching A's character as it is, so if he was suddenly very kind/understanding to Sasuke, it would just be too OOC. So just remember that A's opinions are only his own and he's got reasons/context as to why he feels like that.

It was supposed to be over after that.

A got the sex out of his system. He got his victory.  Sasuke Uchiha had taken his cock, and he’d _liked_ it.

The cleanup of the library was a little sloppy, and he might have left a chair leg nearly broken, and still tilted at an odd angle, but seeing Sasuke full of his cum was cathartic.

And yet, it felt bittersweet. Sasuke didn’t act any different after they parted ways. He didn’t avoid or request to see A anymore than he had before, and he wasn’t treating the villagers of Kumo different, either. It was a hollow victory, and it had done little to stem the attraction he was now trying to fight.

(At least, he was following Sasuke less now. It was easier to focus on his own duties now that he didn’t see Sasuke as an active threat.)

He finds himself with the need to try again one boring afternoon in his office, signing paper after paper of his villager’s requests.  Sasuke hadn’t rebuffed him the first time. It could be a nice pasttime for the remainder of Sasuke’s stay here, until he inevitably left back to his own village, and then no one would speak of it again.

It was easier to justify it as wanting to keep control over him, anyways.

\--

Sasuke’s address is an obscure, downtrodden little home at the fringes of Kumogakure’s borders. A didn’t even remember the location, just told him to put Sasuke somewhere up, and to not give him thought about how comfortable he might be in it.

Sasuke didn’t even offer a single complaint about it. That part was highly suspicious to A in the beginning, still refusing to believe Naruto had even been right about the brat who joined Akatsuki and started a war. He imagined someone like an Uchiha would have higher standards, and the open humility irked him.

Now he was just annoyed it was taking him so long to get there, while refusing to use any jutsu to actually speed up the process.

Finally, he sees it in the distance. Old, and needed fixing, but stable enough to provide a roof and a bit of insulation, even if it didn’t have anything in the means of protection like other houses around it. Sasuke was very much in the open here.

So he knocks, and waits.  Doesn’t even give thought to the fact Sasuke might not even be home.

And luck is on his side. A stifles down his smugness when Sasuke opens the front door, brows slightly knitted. So, a visit from the Raikage. A personal one, without any guards, from the looks of it.  And Sasuke says nothing at all, like the rude brat A knows he is, merely expecting his answer.

The smugness fades. The irritation is back, and when Sasuke sees the expression change, he sours more in return, for a few seconds. And then sighs. It’s not worth trying to standoff with him, but before he can open his mouth to actually speak, the Raikage’s hand is on his shoulder, forcing him to take a step back inside his own home.

Sasuke levels himself with his opposite foot, only for A’s arm to slip down and behind, grip firm on his waist, pulling him into the man’s massive chest, leaving only his toes touching the floor. A small gasp escapes Sasuke, lifting his own hand to grip at A’s shoulder, trying to balance himself.

“Thought you missed my cock, so I came back to give you more.” A whispers thickly into Sasuke’s ear, feeling how Sasuke twitches against him, listening to him swallow audibly, gripping his shoulder tighter.

“…Okay.” Sasuke answers, as A’s lips travel along the side of his neck, Sasuke subconsciously tilting his head to offer more space, eyes shut closed. A shudder leaves him—this is different from the last time, and the man’s stubble leaves a tingling across his skin.

A steps back, to kick the door shut behind him, Sasuke lurching a little forward, still held tightly in his grip. He keeps his face beside A’s, neither going in for anything as ridiculous as a kiss.

A’s stuck, though, after he toes his sandals off. Five steps to the right, and he’s only found Sasuke’s small kitchenette. “Bed’s in the back.” Sasuke adds helpfully, and that’s enough it seems, keeping his hand firm on A’s shirt as he’s hauled off to a small but surprisingly sturdy cot that has functioned as Sasuke’s bedroom.

Sasuke sinks into the thin mattress when he’s let go, A settling in comfortably inbetween his legs. Somehow, this seems more awkward than before. They’re facing each other, both visibly hard. He makes a move to shift up, stopped firmly by A’s hand on his chest, pushing him back down. And then Sasuke hums, a warm hand slipping under his shirt, traveling the length of his stomach and his chest, fingers nearly peeking out under his collar.

A’s skin is rough, especially the tips of his fingers, and when they brush against his nipples on the way down, he finds himself arching his back, releasing a soft sigh, turning his head to the other side.

It’s like that for a few minutes. A can’t take his eyes off of him. The boy’s a real damn beauty when he’s moving back into his touch, rolling his hips more and more insistently. And the inward hiss when A halts to pinch his nipple, and pull so slightly? Pure bliss.

“Come on--” Sasuke’s growing impatient, however, his words punctuated with a swallow, lifting his head and trying to force A’s hand down lower. There’s only a shove against him in return, knocking his legs up.

“I’m in charge here, don’t forget that, _brat.”_ A hisses into his ear, punctuating it with a thrust. It earns him Sasuke’s legs wound tightly around him, pulling him closer.

A gasps. It’s a first. _The nerve_ _of him!_ And yet, he finds himself wound up more by Sasuke’s bravery and impatience. _Fine_ , he’ll make this even better.

“If you want it so bad…” He finishes the last of his thought out loud, sitting up. He tugs Sasuke up by the hem of his shirt, yanking it up and off with a little help. It’s tossed wherever, and Sasuke’s pants are next to follow, pulled leg by leg until Sasuke is left completely bare to him.

Exotic was the right word to describe him after all. Unlike other men in Kumo, Sasuke’s lacking in body hair, something he wasn’t able to really see, or care about in their previous encounter. Really, the only area with concentrated hair is his penis, and even then, it doesn’t really extend very far past his testicles.

He leaves Sasuke there, while he picks himself up off the bed, shrugging his own shirt off. This time, A came better prepared, tossing a bottle of oil onto the sheets while he pulls the band on his pants loose, stepping out of them once they’re on the floor.

Ah… and now he’s staring again. The brat is presenting, lain comfortably on his back with his legs splayed open, _waiting_. A loves it and hates it at the same time. So smug, almost directly challenging, and yet the idea of winning by having Sasuke desire this so badly leaves him without any other reaction but admire, and ogle.

And then _take_.

When A returns to the bed, he’s reaching for Sasuke’s hips, twisting him enough so that Sasuke’s legs rest against A’s right side. Sasuke can still see him. Ae ruts, and slowly, keeping his gaze firmly locked on Sasuke, as the head of his dick presses against him. There’s a hiss in return-- and an involuntary clench. Nothing at all has Sasuke prepared for this, and A’s acutely aware, even as Sasuke presses back.

“Come on.” Sasuke tries again, this time in a whisper, shutting his eyes, lowering his hand and laying it flat on A’s knee. He gets his ass squeezed tightly in return, and feels the weight on the bed shift as A reaches over for the bottle of oil. The cork is pulled off with his teeth, spat out, to be forgotten, bottle tilted over, allowing it to drip onto Sasuke, following the lines of his body to reach his asshole.

It’s messily set out on the rickety bedside table, and then A’s fingers are on Sasuke, roughtly massaging it into him, pressing firmer and further with his index and middle finger until they slip right in. Sasuke’s moan is muffled into the sheets, the hand on A’s knee pressing down.

In and out the fingers go, sinking deep into Sasuke, two becoming three, Sasuke shuddering when A brushes against a spot deep inside of him, curling his toes, scratching at A’s knee.

And then he _fills_ him. Completely and utterly, sinking deeply and smoothly into Sasuke, hand braced on the wall above, watching as Sasuke cuts off a moan mid breath, opens his eyes wide—and scrambles for purchase on A’s leg.

He wants to keep this position. Braces his elbow on the wall as he slips out, and rolls right back inside, burning the image of Sasuke’s expression into his mind.

“You like that, huh?”

_‘Yes.’_

“Full…”

_Thrust_.

“…Of my cock.”

_‘Y-yeah.’_

“Bent over, like the brat you are.”

_Thrust_.

“And what do you want.”

_‘More.’_

Each thrust leaves Sasuke gasping, eyes rolled into the back of his head. A’s forgone his speed, each thrust torturously slow but _hard_ , making Sasuke’s body rock with him. He’s all but limp, lost in the feel of being so full, craving for attention and tilting his head into A’s fingers when he feels them in his hair. The tug pulls himself, thinking A cruel for making him hold himself up.

Sasuke comes with two fingers in his mouth, groaning headily around them, losing his grip and lowering himself onto the sheets again. The orgasm is drawn out, A only continuing to thrust, making Sasuke feel him deep, cementing what they already both know.

But it takes A a few minutes more. Sasuke spent, he speeds up his thrusts to a comfortable pace, hand smoothing up and down Sasuke’s back, soft hums from Sasuke filling the room until A jerks and presses in deep, a series of short, guttural grunts leaving him as he makes Sasuke take his cum a second time.

\--

He stays for a few hours more. And he can’t really figure out why.

They’re done, and yet he’s sat at the edge of the bed, listening to Sasuke sleep, Sasuke’s back to him, sheets draped over his waist.

He’s had his pants on for a while now, his shirt in his hand, and his shoes are still by the door. The sleep is clearly comfortable; Sasuke doesn’t have any worry in the world at the moment. Such deep, even breaths, buck naked in a foreign country, having been fucked by its leader.

Twice, even.

A glances back, now paying attention to Sasuke’s stump. He’s known since Sasuke’s first step here that the arm was missing, shooting a look back at his own. His arm… that was Sasuke’s fault. A risk willingly taken, trying to get revenge for Sasuke kidnapping B.

Carefully, he hovers his right arm over Sasuke’s stump.

He could still kill him.

The breaths change pattern.

Sasuke’s awake.

 Nothing comes of it. A pushes his arm down onto the sheets, lifting his weight up and off, shrugging his shirt back on. Sasuke can continue the rest of his nap. A stoops at the door to slip his sandals back on, thinking about visiting B to see what odd raps he’s come up with lately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke cleans himself up in the morning, and gets a little training in with Omoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally a plot so now I'm just establishing other characters in Kumogakure and how they'd get along with Sasuke, if they do. No porn in the chapter, as a warning. But soon...

It’s dreadfully early the next morning when Sasuke rouses.

The habit was born out of being alone, but feeling the overwhelming drive to train, and become stronger. Sasuke had to quickly learn to become self sufficient, as depending on anyone else would be a sign of weakness. Feeding himself, washing himself, and pushing himself to his limits all fell to him. Rest periods were only to replenish his chakra. Even the foods he ate had to be healthy and meaningful towards his goal, even if he didn’t like some of them.

These days, Sasuke can be lax on many of those ideas, but he isn’t about to sleep in anytime soon. There’s much to be done before he heads out for the day. When he sits up, it’s with a quiet groan. The position A left him in has caused a few sore muscles, and Sasuke’s sorely in need of a bath. As are his sheets.

The mattress (one could barely call it that) will need some scrubbing later on as well. For now, he picks himself up off the bed, and collects his sheets in his only arm, moving away to his small bath area. It’s a single stall, a lonely urinal on the floor, and a sink in which the pipe was busted. The walls are concrete, the smoothing done in a house that was new long gone.

Sasuke’s not stupid, or blind. The house is awful. This is a country whose villagers and leaders he harmed, who he directly fought against. It makes sense they’d give him less than stellar treatment, and Sasuke wouldn’t be surprised if they never really did trust him.

Only… He’d been getting along well with some of the ninja around his age. They were thankful he rescued their shinobi from the clutches of Chino, and what casualties did arrive weren’t his own fault. The village had an extremely different culture than he was used to back in the Leaf, but Sasuke was adaptable—he complained very little.

And then there was A. The Raikage. Whom he’d directly fought against during the Five Kage summit. Who had more than sufficient reason to give Sasuke the worst home in the village. Were Sasuke much younger, he’d be infuriated at the treatment. He _knew_ what it paralleled to. But things were different. Sasuke was aware of the harm he’d caused the world, and the purpose of his trip was to make up for it. This, he thinks about, while the water runs down his back. He’ll have to take longer in the shower today, to make sure he’s sufficiently clean. A left him in a mess.

…Twice. Sasuke’s still trying to figure out the specifics of why he hadn’t fought back the first time. Even in his mind, he wasn’t thinking about ways to struggle free, and he certainly wasn’t _forcing_ himself to put up with it until it was over. It would make sense as a punishment. And A likely meant it as such, with all the disparaging comments, but Sasuke never… it as such. Not even yesterday, as he’d been called a brat, and ‘put in his place’.

That was killing intent yesterday. That’s what complicated this. A would flip between both being okay with Sasuke’s existence, and still thinking about exacting revenge for B. Sasuke currently had no plans to die, and what he was slowly learning about village politics meant there would be quite an ordeal between Kumo and Konoha if  he were to die on their land, especially at the hand of their Leader.

It’s much easier to think about in terms of the sex alone, Sasuke tells himself, now sat on a stool, edge of the sheet inbetween his teeth, to pull it taut while he washes it in a bucket of water.

The sex was _nice_ , to say the least. It had been his first, and surely in an unconventional location, and with an unconventional _person_ , but the more he thought about it, the more he found himself wanting it a third time. He certainly didn’t _like_ A; he wasn’t going to seek his company to have a nice chit chat, or anything like a date, like women talked about. And the feeling was obviously mutual. What they had, was in terms of fucking. In terms of A seeking to punish him, but did it really count as punishment if Sasuke enjoyed it just as much?

That’s why the Raikage lingered. He, too, was trying to organize his thoughts about it. And if sex wasn’t a fitting punishment, he would turn to his original desire.

The sheets washed, Sasuke dresses himself and moves outside to his dinky little clothesline, putting them out to dry for the rest of the day. The air is crisp this morning, and he breathes it good and deep.  His erection will surely go away in a few minutes, as he begins the trip to the center of Kumogakure. Running his hand along his front hadn’t incited quite the same feeling, so he isn’t going to try any further.

If A wants him again, he’ll come and find him.

\--

“Yooooo, Sasuke!” Omoi’s the first to see him, hand waving enthusiastically in the air. Sasuke’s so hard to miss, he wears all black! Not even Kumo’s standard uniform was that dark a shade, nor did it cover the whole body. But despite his call, Sasuke doesn’t really _hurry_ to catch up with him… which is something he’s become accustomed to. The guy was cool, and hard to shake, and though he’d had trouble with Kumo in the past, he was sticking to his word in the present.

Omoi could respect that. Sasuke saved a lot of their Ninja.

Karui is an entirely different story. Sasuke had not even been aware of how deep this particular woman’s hatred ran, until he actually stepped foot inside Kumo. It was vicious, and she was definitely the type who would try to kill him, if she had the chance, and the necessary power to. Nothing he could do would ever absolve him of his actions in her mind, and every second he spent inside Kumogakure was another tick adding to her hatred. Even at this very moment, she regards him with disgust, arms tightly crossed at her front, glancing towards Omoi as if he’s actively betrayed her. The fact that Sasuke had yet to actually react to her hatred only spurned it on further.

At least, in the way that she _wanted_ him to react. Sasuke is still not above pettiness now and then, even nearly reaching twenty one years of age. Omoi closes the distance between himself and Sasuke, offering his fist, and Sasuke knows this greeting well now, raising his own and meeting it in a light bump.

Karui fumes. Sasuke can hear the grinding of teeth.

 

“So, I was thinkin’ we could do a little more kenjutsu work today. I’m gonna get past that defense of yours one day.” It’s said with determination, brandishing his sword and giving a few test swipes, at a safe enough distance from Sasuke.

It was almost unfair, how good Sasuke was. Missing nearly his whole damn arm, and yet nigh undefeatable. Still, though, his Raiton and kenjutsu weren’t in total sync, an advantage Omoi had as a native Kumo nin.

“No Susano’o shit, got it!?”

“Got it.” Sasuke answers with a nod, almost sharing a short laugh with himself. That boisterous attitude is familiar… in a good way.

The morning is spent with various sparring. Omoi’s speed has been picking up lately, but Sasuke does not even need to use his Sharingan to spot weaknesses in his stance, or where his grip on his blade falters. At one point, Omoi tries to mimic Sasuke by holding his left arm behind his back, but the fight is lost as soon as Sasuke knocks his blade out of his hand for the sixth time.

Karui leaves midway through, leaving the pair alone. Which means they can grow more bold, implementing Raiton to up their speed, until they are only blurs on the field, with the occasional spark of lightning.

“—Oi oi, call it off, I lost my sucker!” It’s more panicked than it needs to be, Omoi out of breath and on his knees on the pavement, searching frantically.

“Damnit…” it’s covered in dirt, and bits of grass. A total waste. That was his favorite, bubble gum flavored too…

Omoi’s moping is interrupted with Sasuke’s presence, basically towering above him. Two fingers are held out, and Omoi grins.

This was one of the silly Konoha shinobi traditions. The _Seal of reconciliation_ , he’d called it. A way to end fights peacefully. So he’ll play along, and lock two of his fingers with Sasuke’s, and allow himself to be pulled upwards.

“I better get goin’, before Karui kills me.” Or Darui… Darui was set to become the next Raikage one day, which meant Omoi would be attending meetings as his bodyguard. And even better reason to remain in tip top shape, however.

“See ya.” Sasuke can find other ways to help for the remainder of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More worldbuilding stuff, explaining stuff in canon to somewhat adhere to the timeline, etc.

This is a nice chair, A thinks.

It’s soft, and plush, and supports his back just right. And it’s big enough he isn’t squishing himself in it, or stretching his legs too far out in the room.

It’s the most perfect chair to sit in, and watch Darui work.

That’s right, Darui.  His preferred bodyguard, and now, Raikage-in-training. Originally, this position fell to the first born child of the Raikage, but A hadn’t had any children by now. And it was perhaps far too late, virile as he was.

Darui looks pensive at the papers strewn on the desk, reaching up to scratch at the side of his head.

“Man… this is too much work. How’d you ever get through it?” Mission requests, transfers, budget requests—did they really spend this much on kunai? Why didn’t people pick these things back up and store them away? How much money was sitting in the forest…?

“I didn’t.” A responds, arm crossed comfortably in his lap.

“Mabui did most of it for me.”

An awkward silence follows, Darui glancing off to the side. That’s right, Mabui. A’s treasured assistant. She’d gotten the job due to her teleportation technique, but ultimately what kept her was her diligence to her work, and her need for organization. The opposite of the brash, loud Raikage.

Many shinobi from their proud village died during the war, but Mabui was one of the most easily missed. They won’t soon forget her contribution and sacrifice.

“So, uh.” Darui tries to continue, scratching at the stubble on his cheek. “I heard Old Man Tsuchikage is also retiring.”

“That old coot? Really? I would’ve thought he’d have died first.” A answers with a humph, followed by a grin. That’s how it used to be in Kumo, anyways. A’s Father, aptly also named A, only gave away the title in his death, and so on before.

This was new… but perhaps needed. This was the turning of a new generation, where more calm and smarts were needed as opposed to raw strength and the ability to shout orders.  It was going to be incredibly odd to actually be _retired_ , to not have to worry about fighting to protect his own, besides from menial things like crooks and thieves—which his shinobi could handle just fine. Kumo cultivated some of the best.

What was he going to do with the time, anyways, he wonders…  He has a few ideas, but they’re temporary at best.

 

“And Naruto’s gotten married. Heard that?”

“Heh, of course I did. I’d have to be buried alive not to know.”

Good for him, really. Naruto deserved something like a wife and maybe a few kids to settle down with. Must’ve been a hell of a wedding, too…

That just wasn’t something on the table for A. He’d always been too busy with his training, training B, or his Raikage work to consider it. Perhaps it was because he was too rough, even for the women here. But A senior managed, despite that. It was a bit of a shame, really, to be his age and childless in his position.

But that’s why he chose Darui, of all people. A senior had passed on his Black Lightning techniques to Darui before his passing, so naturally, he was the only person left. Should anything come to pass to Kumo that A or B could not fend off immediately, Darui would take care of the job.

Kumogakure was in good hands.

\--

A stretches a few hours later, hearing a few joints pop in his back. Maybe he could follow Tsunade’s idea, and simply set out to travel, once Darui took up the mantle. Doesn’t sound half bad…

“Can’t believe someone busted up a table in the library.” Darui mentions offhand, knowing they’ll need to get it replaced.

A coughs into his hand, choosing this moment to get up. While Darui pours over the numbers , he watches the streets below. The glass is clear, without any scratches or dents.

Hopefully it will stay that way. Most of the buildings in Kumo are under a few years old, actually, minus dilapidated shacks on the fringes of the village. That horrid, giant tree that Madara and his crony had grew from the ground had spread, destroying most of the village.

The office, however… that was a different story. A was majorly responsible for most of the damage to this particular building during his reign as Raikage. He didn’t really like to do normal things like use doors. Sometimes, a window was just much easier access.

And to be truthful, sometimes a man had to burst through a wall. Why not take the shortest distance between point _A_ and _B_ , especially if a situation was an emergency? A busted wall was a small price to pay for the ensured safety of his villagers.

Mabui would have scolded him. Darui is more exasperated than anything. A allows himself to get lost in thought, while his eyes scan the people going about their day.

Most carried something. Their children, their food for the day, and soon enough there’s a group of men hauling planks of wood, no doubt to fix up another building.

Trailing behind them, is none other than A’s current fixation. Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke’s hauling cement: three heavy fifty pound bags sitting on his right shoulder.

Heh, the boy’s stronger than he looks. Sasuke isn’t even sagging, nor dropping behind the men. It’s likely not the first project he’s been helping with, between that and Darui’s bodyguards having taken a shine to him.

It’s easier to admit these things to himself after the sex, at least. Not that he was about to run around telling everyone how great the Uchiha was. But he was definitely tamer. There was a lot less fight in him, whatever drive he had to take on Five Kage alone soundly beaten out of him.

There’s a soft, dream-like hum beside A, which pulls him out of his thoughts. Furrowing his brows, he turns towards the source of the noise.

It’s Samui, and whatever papers she was intent on delivering are now squished against her breasts, leaning closer to the window to keep her eyes on Sasuke, who is just almost out of sight.

“He’s really pretty…” Samui coos, and Darui simply groans from above his papers. Of course, Sasuke captured the hearts of nearly every damn woman in the village, young and old alike.  

She misses how A’s gaze tightens just the slightest bit.

“Give me the papers, and then you can stare?” That’s all Darui wants, really, extending his hand out.

“Oh, yeah. Reports from the latest joint training mission with Kirigakure.” With a heavy crease, but they’d still be legible. As soon as they’re in Darui’s hands, Samui’s moved back to the window, but alas—Sasuke is long gone. Her shoulders droop. For someone who stood out so much, he was certainly hard to keep track of. Maybe she should go and ask C… chakra was much easier to pin down.

“Raikage-sama.” She finally remembers her manners, bringing her hands to her front and bowing shortly, before exiting the office. If she hurries, she might still  be able to catch him…!

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” A’s had enough of being in the office for today. Darui’s got things taken care of.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnn....


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A starts to realize he doesn't really want to let Sasuke go. (porn in chapter this time)

"Right here, Sasuke."

  
  


This is their destination. The building, dome-like in nature, stands infront of them. It’s one of the storage buildings for their shinobi academy, rebuilt once after the war, but the foundations were weak again-- too many stray boulders and small fissures from students.

 

"Got it." Sasuke sets down the bags of concrete behind him, making sure they're still layered for easy reach.

 

The lead of the construction is a man named Mui. Considerably older than Sasuke, with a shiny bald head. He's a Kumogakure Chuunin, and one of the many rescued from Chino's hands a few months back

 

To say he's thankful is an understatement.

 

At the moment, however, Mui is absolutely frozen in place. He swallows thickly, gazing straight up behind Sasuke.  Sasuke wishes he  _ really _  didn’t know why. 

 

It isn't difficult to sense that A's chakra has appeared directly behind him. 

 

"L- ... Lord Raikage Sir!" Mui picks himself up immediately, saluting and bowing, the group of men following suit in a unified shout. 

 

"A." Sasuke merely responds, without even so much as turning around, much to the shock of the men. A hero was Sasuke, but he left much to be desired in terms of actually respecting his elders, and his leaders. Being a Konoha shinobi didn't exempt him from referring to Lord Raikage proper, and yet in the seconds that passed, he hadn't taken any of it back. 

 

It was the sort of bravery that typically got men killed. 

 

A frowns, and a short growl rolls in his throat, but he'll let Sasuke have it this time. There are other ways he can keep Sasuke in line… such as taking one single, step closer, allowing Ssauke to feel his half hard-on from the back. That single, involuntary bit of tension in reaction was all he was looking for. 

 

Now, A settles his right hand on his hip, surveying his men, and the work they have ahead of them. 

 

"Lord Raikage, to what do we owe the honor?"

 

"Just wanted to see what we were up to on reconstruction, men. It's not often I get to personally watch my wonderful village grow."

For the second time, Sasuke finds himself more or less trapped in place. If he moves, he shows the men that the Raikage is hard-- but Sasuke’s also at risk for being outed of sleeping with him.

 

He knew very well that A was the risque type when their first time was in a thankfully empty, but very public library, but this was different. This is a brand new line crossed, and A shows no signs of moving away anytime soon. 

 

The men hadn't noticed, somehow, that their bodies were practically touching. It helps that Sasuke's carefully schoolig his expression... anything else would easily give the both of them away

.

The conversation still carries, even while Sasuke goes over his own options.

 

"Hah! Maybe I will get me one of those new phones they're talking about. Maybe I will." A's laugh carries throughout his whole body, only making Sasuke further aware of their situation. His breath hitches, silently. 

 

"Hey man, thanks again?"

 

…

 

…

 

Sasuke snaps to attention. Mui’s hand sits infront of him. He reaches with his right, shaking the hand perhaps a little too firmly, suddenly thankful that A's chosen this moment to actually turn around and make his leave.

 

That's as far as the luck takes him.

 

"Come with me, Uchiha." he's only beckoned by the man's right hand. Mui, poor, unaffected soul, thinks highly enough of Sasuke that he sees it as a sign of honor. He waves Sasuke goodbye.

  
  


\--

 

"That was infront of people." Raikage or not, that was a step too far. Sasuke remains at A’s right, but despite his complaint, A will not look back at him. It won’t stop Sasuke’s rightful anger.

 

The streets A is traveling down are usually empty this time of day. He's clearly wasting time, not having any set destination to go to.

 

"Like they knew."

"I could've moved." He-- he should have moved, actually.

  
  


"And you didn't. Tell me, did you want to press back?" Why waste the distance between them? A reaches over, trailing the tips of his fingers down Sasuke’s back. Only to frown when Sasuke steps away. 

 

That stupid tone gets to Sasuke. On some level, he hates it. He's dealt with people mocking him all his life, riling him up, aggravating him belittling him. None of those instances incited a reaction like this, and yet somehow Sasuke finds himself imagining having doing just that.

 

"We were  _ infront _ of people." He insists. Innocent villagers who didn't need to know what they were up to. It had this... air, of possessiveness, that Sasuke didn't think he'd be willing to put up with for very long.

 

Little more than a minute passes by, with both of them still walking the streets, when Sasuke decides he's had enough enough. Whatever, next time he'll move. And right now, he’s quite famished. 

 

It's a hand in his hair that stops him in his tracks as soon as he's made half a metre of distance. Sasuke growls, reaches back for it, Sharingan flaring, and finds himself pinned against a solid concrete wall.

 

His eyes meet A’s. He’s ready; not even the Raikage has a Bijuu to help him escape a genjutsu.

 

"I want you in my quarters. An hour after the sun sets."

 

There's no need to specify why.

  
  


Sasuke is set free, and A takes to the opposite roof, suddenly with things to do.

 

\--

"It's like he doesn't even know I exist..."

 

"Oh come on, Samui. You and every other girl here."

 

_ Cough, cough. _

 

"Except Karui." Darui specifies, motioning his fork towards her. Karui was special.

 

Lunchtime was shaping up to be an interesting affair, four of them sat at a corner table. It was a nice break from looking at printed numbers and letters all morning for Darui, given that Lord Raikage had abandoned him part way through.

 

But that's not enough for Samui. Still, she sighs and glances towards a lone table across the building, head in her hands, breasts on the table.

 

"Maybe you just uh, need to show a little more?" Omoi suggests, voice nearly breaking. It’s almost a death sentence to say these things infront of...

 

" _ Omoi _ ..."

 

"Or-o-or maybe he just likes em small! There are plenty of guys like that **_OW_ ** \--!!"

 

Omoi holds his head, placing his forehead on the table, hissing. Karui’s smack rings clear across the building, and swelling forms immediately. She even had to reach for it, now standing with one leg over the table.

 

"Shut your mouth, Omoi!" She knew she was flat! And like hell she was letting someone like Sasuke near her!

 

Samui, unaffected, keeps her gaze locked on Sasuke. He always sits by himself. Maybe he was lonely, here in this strange village?

 

"Don't you have a d- _ date _ to go to with--" Omoi never finishes, Karui giving him another sound hit. 

 

“That’s none of your business, either!”

  
  


"That's not fair... you get a chubby one from Konoha, but me..." Samui drawls on, setting one of her arms down, leaning further into the other one holding her head up.

 

"I'm pretty sure he has suitors where he comes from." Darui tries, explaining. "Maybe a nice girl waiting for him at home."

 

Karui halts, dropping her hand from her opposite bicep. Omoi fraily picks his head up, sucker still somehow in his mouth.

 

Yeah...  _ her _ . Karui still remembers the girl with pink hair pretty clearly. The girl with nothing but tears and sympathy for Sasuke. The girl who proclaimed her love for a criminal.

 

And it still brings her nothing but disgust in the pit of her stomach. Konoha had some shinobi worth spending time with...  _ some. _

 

"Who knows, next time comes back, he could be hitched with a kid." It's what everyone was doing, now that the war was over. Didn't rebuild numbers by magic, you know?

 

Samui lets her front slide onto the table, her sigh mimicking a sob.

 

It still wasn't fair.

\--

 

Besides the assortment of hollering at the table at the far end of the cafeteria, Sasuke's lunch is without incident.

 

Kumo’s foods are quite unlike Konoha’s. It’s to  be expected from a land bordered by water on either side. 

 

It’s not too fish heavy, as would be foods from Kiri, but they seem to be quite fond of starchy vegetables. And beef…

 

Beef was considered a barbeque delicacy back in Konoha. You cooked and ate it out with friends, and it was usually quite costly, people splitting the bill, or pawning it off on an unfortunate shinobi who just got their paycheck.

 

It was almost in every dish he’d had. Not quite exactly his favorite, but he had no amenities with which to cook his own meals, so here was one exception to his food rule of cooking for himself. 

 

Still, though, Sasuke is not rude enough to leave his plate unfinished, even to the last kernel of rice. The tray, bowls, and eating utensils are neatly stacked, and put away for collection, and he simply exits the building. 

 

From a distance, he hears cracks of thunder. Most Kumo shinobi were Lightning natured, and their techniques reflected it as such. They wielded it in different ways than Kakashi taught him, and Sasuke’s glad the learning opportunity presented itself via Omoi.

 

Eventually, as he makes his way through the streets, middle aged villagers mostly ignoring him, his thoughts come back to A.

 

_ I want you in my quarters. An hour after the sun sets _ . 

 

It was already looming close to the horizon, quite a few citizens holding up their arms to block its rays, or simply fetching sunglasses out of their pouches. 

 

The order is one Sasuke knows he can freely ignore at will. The Raikage simply wants Sasuke to show up for sex. It isn’t a mission, it isn’t training, and Sasuke can’t be held liable for refusing except for leaving the village.

 

...Which he was thinking about anyways. He’s spent long enough here. His tasks were only menial, and Naruto and Sakura had long delivered a letter to him saying they missed him. Going back to Konoha was the next step. His home…

 

It could be tonight. All he needs is his sword, already strapped to his hip. Hell, it could even be right now. The gates are open for him. There’s nothing personal he will miss left in the shack A so  _ graciously _ lended him.

 

He’s stuck thinking about it, somehow. Against all the odds. The way the hand felt on his front… the way A’s body pressed him against the frail table the first time… how full his body had been… And how he’d forgotten about the rest of the world for a little while. 

 

It wasn’t much deeper than that. Sasuke had someone who loved him, and A didn’t exhibit that sort of behavior. This was carnal. About hormones. He wasn’t  _ with _ anyone, and thus he wasn’t betraying anyone. And the moment he stepped foot out of Kumogakure’s borders, it would be over for good. 

 

\--

 

A had given Sasuke no address. Not even a general location. 

 

But the man’s chakra sits in one particular room, and Sasuke’s torn between simply walking in the proper hallways to arrive, or simply finding his way on Kumo’s upper levels. It’s going to look suspicious either way, with his title of a foreign ninja, but Sasuke manages to suppress his chakra long enough to reach the building via leaps.

 

He leaves no trace, neatly closing the window shut, and treading lightly on the tile. Infront of the door, he’s faced with the decision to knock… but finds that would likely draw too much attention. The door is thankfully open. 

 

“Thought you wouldn’t show up.” No sooner than Sasuke’s body has actually slipped inside the room, A is upon him, using Sasuke’s body to both close door and function as something to press him against. Sasuke finds his chin firmly gripped, keeping his gaze held upward. 

 

And then there’s that awful, awful roll of A’s hips. The kind that has his vision going hazy, releasing a sigh through slightly squished lips. 

 

A’s hand is on his collar, yanking it open, only to be stopped by Sasuke’s hand.

 

“Wait.”

 

“For  _ what _ .” Cheeky little brat. He’s the one who came here to get fucked again, A’s spent  _ all day  _ keeping himself from tearing into him, buried in some dark alley--

 

“I said wait. You’re going to tear it.” Shoving the hand aside, Sasuke straightens himself, beginning to pull his cloak open, button by button. A could stand to learn to exercise some self control now and then, and Sasuke’s certainly not intending to leave Kumogakure with torn clothing.

 

There’s grumbling above him, but Sasuke completely ignores it, shrugging the cloak off and leaving it out of the way. Once his sandals are off, there’s the task of pulling his shirt off, aided with the help of his teeth. The pants have clasps, set loose, the garment kicked aside.

 

A has far less patience than Sasuke has. He wasn’t even fully clothed to begin with, not a shirt nor shoes to be seen inside his quarters, but Sasuke can hear him struggling with his pants and underwear, and hear them fall to rest on some of the furniture. 

 

It’s different, this time. Taking more control of the situation. Sasuke’s more methodical about things, while A functions on instinct and action, often not thinking things totally through.  Too late to back out now. Sasuke wants this, regardless, settling himself in A’s lap with some shifting. 

 

The contact still feels good. A’s body is warm, and the contact makes his own skin tingle. 

 

...Maybe the instinct thing isn’t so bad, in hindsight. Sasuke tries not to remain stuck, but he’s at a loss for ideas, nosing along A’s shoulder and running his fingers up and down the length of the left bicep. When Sasuke presses his mouth down, it’s without any real pressure, traveling as far as the position will allow him without falling off.

 

A? He feels vindicated. All of that pomp and bravery on display, and now it’s completely dissipated. The boy’s kissing him like some Iwa nin on her wedding night, who’d literally never touched a boy before.

 

So he’ll take control. Sasuke jerks lightly as A allows his weight to fall onto the sheets, drinking in the sight of Sasuke straddling him, the boy’s hand on his chest for balance. 

 

A’s hand on Sasuke’s ass is more than a little firm, and although it draws a slightly pained his from him, Sasuke ruts forward, blunt nails digging into A’s left pec.  _ This _ is more like it, dragging Sasuke’s hips down the length of his dick, Sasuke curling his body downwards, trying again to participate.

 

“Use your teeth.” It’s the only way A’s going to feel much going on in his chest, and Sasuke  _ tries _ . A feels the dull press of teeth against his skin, but maybe it doesn’t help a lot of the sensation is lost from years of battle. Scarring and recovery will do a number on nerve endings.

 

There’s somewhere else he doesn’t have sensation loss, however, and Sasuke’s mouth will do better work there. Sasuke now moving on his own, A shifts upwards, lifting his hand to Sasuke’s hair and beginning to guide him down.

 

Only halfway there and Sasuke’s head is pushing back, and A’s greater show of force is met with Sasuke’s hand reaching for his wrist, and Sasuke pulling his head loose.

 

“ _ Stop.” _ What the fuck was A on about? There’s no good reason to push him down that far. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never given head.” Actually, he should rephrase that. While he was proudly aware Sasuke had never taken it up the ass-- to have never had sex before then, period? That just didn’t make sense. 

 

“I haven’t.” Sasuke clarifies what A’s already answered himself, and A can only bring himself to roll his eyes. 

 

“I’ll show you.” He kicks his right leg up, knocking Sasuke over to his left side. Left stump over Sasuke’s stomach, A takes Sasuke’s erection into his hand, pumping him with quick, firm strokes to get him fully hard. There are gasps above him, and he watches how Sasuke’s knees almost lock together when he does take him into his mouth.

 

A has no finesse about it either, except avoiding scraping Sasuke with his teeth as he bobs, locking his right arm firmly inbetween Sasuke’s legs, pressing two fingers against Sasuke’s hole, feeling it clench against the pressure.

 

When he pulls up, it’s almost too late. Grasping the sheets above his head, Sasuke’s immediately cumming, chest rising with thick gasps, head rolled to his side. That should be more than enough for Sasuke to get the idea.

 

For now, though, A will take advantage of Sasuke’s blissed state. 

 

It’s like the last time. Sasuke rolls up smoothly into his hand, clearly able to feel every little thing. His nipples are pert, at attention, and bring him him the sweetest whining when he takes one in his hand and tugs. 

 

_ This _ is what Sasuke what missing. What he can’t get when he tries to start this on his own, or even uses his own hand. He’s not even sure what it’s a symptom of, but as long as his body is responding like this…

 

“You should return the favor, now.” A murmurs it while his hand travels up Sasuke’s side, pushing past the dark curtain of hair on his left side.

 

Such pretty eyes.

 

The Rinnegan, one of the most powerful dojutsu to exist, and the Sharingan on the other side. Years ago, Kumo tried to take a different Dojutsu.

 

He’s content to let it sit for now. And for Sasuke to pull himself up, while A lies on his back once more. 

 

The concept of putting his mouth on A is still a little daunting. The size and length is nothing compared to himself, and yet, Sasuke still wraps his hand around the base, working himself up, bunching the foreskin at the top. 

 

When he brings his hand back down, he lowers the rest of his body as well, mimicking the position A held prior. It’s easier… not to look. A won’t see the face he makes at first, trying to accustom himself to the taste. 

 

“Yes…. like that.” A sighs, bringing his hand to Sasuke’s head, urging him by pressing lightly on his hair.

 

Sasuke cannot take the full length, but his hand makes up for the rest, falling into a comfortable rhythm. It’s pleasurable for him as well, growing hard again, having no other way to show it but rubbing one of his feet against the ankle. A’s noise is a big help-- the man is fond of groaning.

 

Within a few minutes, Sasuke thinks to try to take more, but A’s grip on his hair is firm, pulling him upwards, leaving a trail of saliva between them that eventually gets itself cut off, dripping. Sasuke swallows thickly, falling back on his side and using his how free arm to wipe his mouth clean. 

 

The weight of the mattress shifts, Sasuke glancing back to see A’s gotten up, digging into a small table by the bedside. His prize is  yet another small bottle of oil, and Sasuke’s quick on the uptake, twisting himself fully to face A, letting his legs comfortably fall open. 

 

A’s between them in seconds, mattress creaking under the weight, and Sasuke only spurns him on further, locking his legs around A’s waist and tugging. 

 

“You make it hard to resist blowing you right open.”  _ Displaying _ himself like that, the nerve. Bottle of oil still in his palm, A pushes up on his arm so he can view  _ all  _ of Sasuke. Legs spread and willing, hard-on sitting on his stomach, still above the mess from before… body flush, hair a mess, face red and lips still swollen from sucking cock.

 

And those  _ eyes _ .

 

Sasuke was like a prize. Why couldn’t A just keep him? Last he heard, Sasuke only checked  _ in _ with Konoha, it’s not like he had a home there. Why not make this his base, while he did whatever silly crap that demanded him traveling? Why not consider the hand-over of Uchiha Sasuke as sufficient reparations for the damage he’d done to Kumo? 

 

A would treat him well.

 

A was  _ already _ treating him well.

 

“Fuck me.” It breaks A out of the trance, fumbling with the bottle of oil and nearly crushing it in his hand. It’d get him what he wanted-- at the cost of glass shards. And Sasuke, oh so sweet Sasuke, is so  _ helpful _ , raising his hips and holding A’s wrist as he stretches him with two fingers. 

 

They slip in sinfully easy-- it was only yesterday afternoon he had him again, and Sasuke rocks with such fervor that A’s not sure why he’s bothered with preparation. 

 

“Show me how much you like this.” A growls, into Sasuke’s ear, the idea blooming as he pulls Sasuke along with him, settling Sasuke on his waist, grappling for balance again. He reaches under Sasuke’s legs, holding his index and middle fingers around the base of his cock, helping it stand up straight.

 

“Go on.” 

 

Sasuke’s nod is shaky. It’s difficult to look behind him, with his precarious balance, planting his feet on the sheets and lowering himself until he can feel the tip of the cock against his hole. The first push is always hit or miss-- and this time it’s a miss, Sasuke feeling A slip past him and up his back. 

 

“Hold it better.” He complains, lifting himself a second time, and now that A has his hand wrapped around himself, Sasuke can sink down comfortably, digging his nails into A’s pec as he finds the base, hair against his ass, knees now touching the sheets.  

 

Thick hand on his left hip, Sasuke lifts himself, and drops back down onto the full feeling. A adds a heavy grown of his own, clenching his thighs, restraining himself from thrusting up. Sasuke’s so  _ slow _ , and after a minute or so, it’s clear he can’t quite replicate the force at which they’re used to.

 

The force Sasuke  _ likes _ .

 

“Hold it like this.” A’s got a good grip on Sasuke’s shoulder now, watching as the boy’s expression twists, bottom lip held under his teeth firmly as A thrusts up. Sasuke takes all of him in one go, dropping his mouth open on the upthrust, to let loose a moan.

 

The scratches on his chest are going to be annoying later, but A will take them if it means Sasuke will continue the noise, bowing him to his front as he continues to thrust. He liked it better this way, anyways-- pounding into him, and either listening or watching him show that it’s the best he’s ever had.

 

And the  _ only, _ if he gets his way. 

 

Deep in the center of Kumogakure, in the Raikage’s personal chambers, A and Sasuke find a mutual orgasm, Sasuke left filled and dripping, limp on A’s chest, out of breath, and any will to move. 

 

It’s a secret… to all but one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNNNN
> 
> (Things I've realized writing this fic:  
> A doesn't like doors. He likes using windows/busting through walls and Mabui/Darui didn't like that. This man wastes his village's budget playing Kool-Aid man.  
> Sasuke visiting Kumogakure is actually canon in Sasuke Shinden: Sunrise. )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A and Sasuke go for a fourth round while someone makes an awful discovery. Also POV shifts yaaaaay

Sasuke’s body is thrumming.

He can’t hear much except the rapid beating of his own heart, and his exhausted breaths trying to catch up with it. A’s body under him is warm, the skin of his chest rough under Sasuke’s cheek.  There’s liquid running down his backside and thighs—like the first two times. He’s not bothering to keep it inside, adding to the mess already between their bodies.

A doesn’t seem to mind too terribly much, either. Sasuke can feel fingers tracing up and down his back, allowing him these few moments to rest. It might just be over, with both of them spent, so Sasuke allows his weight to drop, A’s limp cock against his thigh.

“You didn’t think we were done, did you?” A taunts, lightly, drawing his hand down further and giving Sasuke’s ass a firm squeeze. It only worsens the dripping of his semen, a shiver running through Sasuke, from head to toe.

“Can’t really move.” Sasuke murmurs, slightly muffled. It was actually a pretty dangerous situation. At least the first time, he could clean himself up and exit the library. The second, he was left to sleep comfortably in his bed. The Raikage’s quarters aren’t anywhere he should be spending an extended period of time.

“No matter.”  Sasuke had already proven he wasn’t fit to take control in the Raikage’s eyes. If he can spread his legs, or lift his ass, it would be enough.

The rumbling of thunder spreads throughout the building, momentarily distracting A from Sasuke.

\--

Being a sensor was a horrible curse.

Sensor type shinobi were usually some of the most important a platoon could have. From detecting liars, tracking, and ambushes from far away, there were many times in which C could not shut himself off from the world. Humans were hormonal creatures, and many a time he’d caught chakra signatures in compromising positions.

Like right now.

C’s heart beats rapidly against his chest, and he’s sure it would burst were it not for his hand trying to still it. Above him, the sky has darkened horribly quickly, thick rain clouds swirling over the village of Kumogakure.

This was common. This country was known for frequent thunderstorms. It was why their shinobi grew to utilize lightning to their advantage.

And right now—Kumo’s most important shinobi, Lord Raikage, was fresh from the throes of sex.

It wouldn’t be as bad, were it not for the chakra signature _with_ him.

Uchiha Sasuke.

\--

Sasuke hums comfortably as A shifts out from under him. The sheets have retained his body heat, and Sasuke slides his arm above his head, teeth catching his bottom lip as A’s thick hand slides up his right thigh, catching near his ass and forcing Sasuke to slide his leg up. He follows suit with the right, until Sasuke’s body forms a nice curve; legs spread and bent at the knee.

Sasuke’s eyes dart behind him, even though he doesn’t turn his head to see. The position is always  so… open. So vulnerable; humiliating in a sense. And yet blood rushes anew to his stomach, mixing with anticipation and lust.

Thunder rumbles outside again. It masks Sasuke’s hiss as A rolls his hips into him, feeling A’s thick cock on the crack of his ass. It’s flaccid at the moment, foreskin hanging over the length, leftovers from the fuck minutes before still left at the tip. A dark, veiny blotch on Sasuke’s much paler skin.

“I wonder how much cum you can take until you burst.” A murmurs, dragging Sasuke back into him, grip tight on Sasuke’s waist. His cock flops down, dragging along Sasuke’s testicles, Sasuke’s thighs quivering.

Under him, Sasuke shuts his eyes, his own hand in his hair, to keep it busy. He can feel A growing hard with every rock of his hips, and gets an idea—shifting them shut with A’s erection inbetween them.

“Good boy.”

\--  
Breath short, C finds some refuge from the rain under the roof of a long closed shop. The storm has done nothing to calm his panic, now acutely tuned into the chakra far above him, in the Raikage’s tower. It’s shifting… _mixing_ again—and though he only had rations to eat on the way back to Kumo, his stomach threatens to bring them back up.

Why this? Things had been fine… Sasuke had helped their village, and C had returned the favor with his medical skills in the Leaf. It was an equal exchange, with no hard feelings, proving Sasuke had truly changed.

What had happened? Was Sasuke seeking power, yet again?  Why choose their Raikage? Why this method?

He can’t imagine this is something Lord Raikage would _ever_ want. It simply can’t be.

Awful memories of Sasuke’s genjutsu assault his brain. Experiencing the mind of an Uchiha hellbent on revenge still gave him the occasional nightmare, and now, he can’t see them getting any better.

C tugs his arms closer to himself, shivering, tormented by the chakra.

\--

All of that cum makes for excellent lubricant. A thrusts quickly inbetwen Sasuke’s thighs, head tipped back, groaning every few seconds. It’s such _bliss_. Sasuke’s body is so warm, so welcoming, and he’s making the _sweetest_ noises.

“Fuck me… come on, fill me…” It’s the point of no return, to hear Sasuke return his dirty comment, voice thick with lust. Sasuke’s dropped his weight onto his left, reaching under to jack himself off, forehead pressed flush to the sheets.

Who is he to ignore that?

“Help me out here, Uchiha.” The head keeps slipping, right up until Sasuke shoves himself backwards, a growl deep in his throat, taking A right up until the hilt.

Sasuke’s panting, the sheets giving some of it right back, hair sticking to his face. Eyes open; he can’t _see_ anything, only focusing on the sensation of A’s cock buried deep inside him again. The feeling pulses throughout his body, choking another gasp out of him, pounding his fist on the sheets in futility.

\--

Bile and assorted pieces of half digested dried meat litter the concrete infront of the mess hall, C leaning his hand on the wall for support as he retches, retches, and _retches,_ until there’s nothing left to give, the heavy rain quickly washing away the mess, delivering it to their system of gutters.

_Genjutsu_. That had to be it. There was no other solution to this predicament. Sasuke was using genjutsu to seduce Lord Raikage, to take advantage of him during his time here.

How badly it would go in the Leaf, he wonders, leaning his forehead on the cool wall, collecting the last of the acid in his mouth and spitting it out quickly. It would reinstate his status as a criminal, for sure. Unlawful manipulation of a village leader… sexual _assault_ to boot.

Why couldn’t he just find a woman— or was that the reason alone?

\--

“ _Yeeessss—_ like _that…_ ” Sasuke drawls, his moan dragging on as A pushes back in, balls deep.

They’ve since moved slightly, Sasuke’s legs tucked neatly together under A’s girth, giving A all the freedom to thrust in at a torturously slow pace. A’s hand on his shoulder keeps him face down, left only to respond with words.

 

It’s a horribly unfair back and forth.

“Hhh—haahh…” His toes are _curling_ , absolutely resisting the need to bend his knees up and trying to clench around A’s cock. Sasuke’s knuckles have long gone white from gripping the sheet so hard.

“You fit around me like a _glove_.” It’s growled in Sasuke’s ear, and punctuated with a thrust, dragging another full body shiver from Sasuke, who can only shakily nod.

“There… _there.”_ Sasuke moans when A angles himself just a _little_ to the left, hitting something absolutely heavenly, absolutely fucking over his focus, and any sort of dignity he might have had left about this.

“Right there, just hit that—“  
  
“ _Here?_ ” And A’s so _kind_ to him, picking up his pace, yanking Sasuke back by his hair, making him feel  every single thrust against that sweet spot, growling in delight at the sight of Sasuke unable to hold his own _weight_ up.

It’s a choked orgasm, the front half of Sasuke’s body crumpling up when A lets him drop back onto the sheets, rocking back into A’s cock pathetically, desperate to keep him inside.

Like A promised, he’s dumping himself into Sasuke a mere few thrusts later, breathing hot and heavy against Sasuke’s neck. The urge to bite is _there_ , to claim what is his now, just barely restrained.

\--

The storm goes on. C’s made it home, curled up in his bed, eyes locked onto the opposite wall in the darkness.

The chakra is simmering down.

Sasuke isn’t _leaving_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to make the whole C thing funny but now I kind of feel bad for him, oops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has to leave and A sees him out.

The world slowly comes back to Sasuke.

First, there is consciousness. He’s aware he exists again. Senses slowly follow. Touch comes with warmth, barely recognizing another body against his. Hearing and smell come together, listening to another’s breath; smelling both of their bodies.

Sight is last, when he peeks an eye open, and—

Oh.

He _is_ at A’s quarters, still. It’s then the rest of last night’s events come back to him.  Sasuke drags himself up to a sitting position, feeling A’s heavy arm slide off of him.  A doesn’t shift, otherwise.

Sasuke needs to go… but he’s dirty. He can feel the fluids from last night, dried on his body as he slides himself to the edge of the bed, and pulls himself up. There’s also a slight soreness of his muscles, but it’ll easy to shrug off when he starts travelling.

It takes some wandering around to find the bathroom. A’s quarters functioned sort of like a home—there was a small kitchenette, clearly not used, and the only other door opened up to a toilet, an accompanying sink, and a standing shower stall.

Considering they’ve been having sex, using his shower stall should be perfectly acceptable. Sasuke’s shower is a little less than ten minutes, only lengthened by the amount of scrubbing he has to do below the waist.

One towel is all he needs to dry himself off, leaving around his shoulders to catch the water from his damp hair as he moves to exit the bathroom.

But there’s a massive, dark, just as naked wall in his way.

For a few seconds, they both just stand there, looking at each other. And then A stands aside, and Sasuke moves past him, reaching up to rub the towel over his hair, making a note of where his clothes ended up.

“I’m leaving today.” Sasuke doesn’t know exactly why he’s telling A the moment he does it. Just courtesy, he supposes. A was still the acting Raikage, so it’s only polite to inform him his time in the village is up.

“You wait. I will escort you out.”

It doesn’t leave Sasuke much room to argue, even if it does make him narrow his eyes. Still barking orders, he sees . Not much had changed, and Sasuke was at least glad for that.

So while A showers, Sasuke collects his clothes and dons them again. They are in need of a serious washing, but that will have to come much later, when he’s far enough away from the land of Lightning and has made camp for the night.

He doesn’t wait around, either. If they haven’t drawn suspicion yet, they surely will if they exit the room together. Sasuke checks for nearby chakra before making his exit, and mills around the lower levels of the Hokage tower before he feels A’s chakra begin to draw near.

Only he isn’t alone.

A is flanked by a group of three.  Darui, the next Raikage, Omoi, who immediately brightens upon seeing Sasuke, and C. The man’s chakra is in deep turmoil the moment before Sasuke dulls his Rinnegan, but it isn’t as if he needs his abilities to _see_ that. It’s written all over his face.

Having been prior enemies, Sasuke thinks nothing of it, really. There were going to be some Kumo nin who never forgave him, and Sasuke _had_ put the man under an intense genjutsu.

“Can’t believe you’re leavin’ us. Who am I gonna spar with now?” Omoi is half serious, immediately closing the distance and clapping one hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. Sasuke grimaces slightly, but doesn’t make a move to remove the hand quite yet.

“Gonna miss you, bro. Hope you can come back sometime.” Probably not, with that super important job of his, but a man can dream.

“Uchiha.” This time it’s A who calls him, waving him over with his only hand. Omoi gets the hint as well, and Sasuke follows the trio out of the tower and into the streets, leading right up into a road  that leads southward. B joins them on the way there, humming to himself in the meantime. The air smells of fresh rain, and no one is escaping without muddied feet this morning.

“Thanks for savin’ our villagers. You really turned yourself around.” They are Darui’s words, at the helm of the group, a hand outstretched, which Sasuke takes, and gives a firm shake.

“You’re welcome here anytime, as part of the Shinobi alliance.” He may need to, at some point. Naruto did well in fighting so hard for him. Sasuke has proven himself more than anyone expected.

Behind him, A grunts in acknowledgement.

“Thanks.” Sasuke follows it with a nod. They both let go, and Sasuke turns himself around, beginning on his journey anew.

Eventually, Sasuke’s outline blends in among the tall trees. Darui takes that as his sign to leave. The paperwork isn’t going to do itself, and Omoi decides it’s time to finally get himself breakfast.

A is readying himself to leave when he feels a prod on his right side, and something muttered.

He raises it, furrowing his brows at C, who’s expression is sheepish, and stressed.

“S—…Apologies, Raikage-sama. I was just checking something.”

_It isn’t a genjutsu_.

“Traveling must’ve taken a lot out of you. Go and rest up.” Shinobi got weird when they were tired.

Still, though, A turns back to watch the road. Sasuke can’t be seen now.

“He’ll be back.” B pipes up, arms crossed, matter-of-factly.

“What do you mean.” Was it just Jinchuuriki intuition? Or one of B’s oddities.

“It’s amazing the things people do for good dick.”

It is the last thing A expects. And the last time he’ll hear from B today, who raises his arm, shouts with his usual glee, and decides he has other priorities for the day.

Only A is left at the entrance to the road, shoulders dropped and eyes wide, unable to form _any_ kind of coherent answer.

\--

It’s been an hour, maybe. The rain reached here too, Sasuke’s sandals making a soft squelch in the moist dirt with every step.

The smell truly is refreshing, and the sounds more than welcome. General wildlife fills every part of land outside of a village, and one day, Sasuke will be able to tell apart the distinct birds in this region.

It’s around a curve that he can hear someone else’s footsteps, and spies a familiar face.

“Sasuke?” Chouji calls, once both of them are in hearing range.

Huh, it really _is_ him! It’s been years since he’s seen Sasuke, only catching glimpses of him during the mess that was the last war.

Sasuke’s caught like an inexperienced fawn for a moment, allowing Chouji to catch up.

“What’re you doing near Kumo?”

“Taking care of some things after a mission.”

“Oh, huh.” Yeah, Chouji should’ve known that. General word was Sasuke was traveling to make up for misdeeds during his life, so that made sense.

“And you.” Sasuke waits to say that, expression just barely forced. It still felt incredibly awkward to just make conversation, even though they were from the same village. It didn’t help he’d completely forgotten this man’s name.

“Hehe, I’m, kind of …visiting someone.”  Chouji’s flushed a pale red, reaching up to scratch at his cheek. The behavior only makes Sasuke raise his only visible eyebrow.

Thankfully, Sasuke is not naturally nosy, so he will leave it at that.

He only gets a few more steps ahead before Chouji’s voice calls back to him.

“She’s waiting for you, y’know. She really misses you.”

Sakura.

There was no one else Chouji could be talking about. There was no one in Konoha who didn’t know that she loved him, and wanted to be with him.

Sasuke is thankful Chouji has his back to him, because his expression turns slightly guilty. Chouji presses no further, his footsteps turning into a slight jog, to close the distance to him and his mystery woman.

Sasuke keeps walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so an anti tried to claim I'm shipping Sasuke at 16 when he's clearly 20+ so this fic is now fueled by pure spite :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke thinks about some things, finishes his trip to Konoha, and gets assigned a temporary home.

The sun is beginning to set by the time Sasuke reaches his appointed communication point, near the edge of the Land of Lightning.

It’s simply a wooden tower, simple in construction, with a small enclosure built for a hawk to be able to nest temporarily, and a perch to wait for the recipient of the letters.

They were all over the world now, a joint effort by the five nations, so that Sasuke could remain in communication with the Leaf during his travels.

The hawk responds to the sight of him, crawling its way out of the hutch and onto the perch, hopping down onto his hand when Sasuke outstretches it.

This one is one of his own, ruffling its feathers and reaching up to peck and gnaw at Sasuke’s long bangs, drawing a thin smile out of him. Sasuke lifts his arm, and allows the bird onto his shoulder while he reaches into his pouch for some dried meats, letting them be picked out of his hand.

Now he is free to reach for the leather pouch on the bird’s right leg, pulling out a hastily folded letter.

It takes a combination of his hand and teeth to properly pull it open, and Sasuke swipes it across his stomach to get it to flatten a little, before beginning on the scrawled text.

_So, like_ , _I talked to Sakura._

_This time, you… You’re like the police force!_

It draws mixed feelings.

Technically, Naruto was right. That had been the job of his clan when he was a child. Itachi told him stories of how Uchiha proudly upheld their duty. But after speaking with Tobirama, the title didn’t carry as much pride as before. It’d been nothing but a farce. Something to keep them in line.

He wants to feel proud about it. It’s not meant to be an insult. Itachi protected the village from outside of it, in the darkness—and that was Sasuke’s job, now.

They don’t know anything, and Sasuke doesn’t have the freedom to tell them.

There’s no reason to write a return letter, given he’s going straight to the village. He keeps the paper with him in a spare pocket, closes the letter pouch, and releases the hawk.

To fly freely, without restrictions… is that sort of what he’s doing?

Sasuke continues on. He is completely alone on the path, the heavy formations of clouds that surround Kumo slowly dissipating, leaving him with crisp, clear forest.  When darkness falls enough that the edges of his vision are missing details, Sasuke stops, and locates a suitable clearing which which to build a campfire.

Everything is down to habit. Sasuke collects stones, to line the edge of his fire, and fills the pit with foliage and small branches, as well as a few larger logs to serve as the main source of the fire. After that it’s simply lighting some flint to start it, setting out basic traps to make sure the area remains his for the night, and sitting at a respectable distance.

Now is the time to wonder what exactly awaits him back in the Leaf.

Things should settle, definitely, now that Chino was on her way to rectifying her mistakes, working alongside Kirigakure, and the captured shinobi have been returned to their respective countries.

Everything that’s happened so far…has been the work of smaller, unknown countries, specific outliers, or in the biggest case, someone living on the moon. It hasn’t been nation versus nation, so in that sense, the peace is maintained. They’ve reached out to each other when needed, accepted whatever help was offered.

Conflict will come, but as long as the countries work together to quell it, there’s nothing to worry about.

 With that, Sasuke finds sleep peacefully.

\---

The remaining trip takes two more weeks. Sasuke takes his time, not in any real hurry to return to the Leaf with no kind of danger present.

But now, early in the morning, the smell of dew still strong in Sasuke’s nose, he’s faced with the village’s gates.

He can only hear the slight rustle of leaves, and the chirping of birds. Whatever kind of bustle might be present, it’s likely deeper on inside.

Right arm braced on the wood, Sasuke pushes the enormous wooden door only enough to slip himself on inside, and politely slides it back closed. It’s likely another few hours before it’s actually open to citizens, visitors, and tourists.

A glance to the right reveals the current gate guard, fast asleep in his seat, legs propped up comfortably on the table.  It must be nice, to have a level of peace that you could shirk on the job like that.

…Sasuke won’t wake him.

He continues, deeper on inside, noting all the new buildings that have been erected since the last time the village was destroyed.

Konoha has been through so much.

Where will he stay, Sasuke asks himself, after thirty minutes of walking further in.

It’s not like he has the Uchiha district to go back to.

During his stay, right after the war, Sasuke discovered the district had been soundly leveled during Akatsuki’s attack on the village. Given he wasn’t there, and he was currently a traitor to the village, it had been rebuilt over, functioning as a strip of shops, and homes for other citizens.

It’s like that to this day.

Naruto’s home, perhaps? It was where he stayed originally, where he was considered safe to be watched over. No… Sasuke’s not sure he could survive with having to pick up after him day in and day out, and now that Naruto’s married, no doubt he’s moved somewhere else to be with his wife.

He’d just be invading the space. He’s too polite to do that.

Maybe he’ll just ask Kakashi. The tower is coming closer and closer into view, anyways.

Here, too, things are slowed down, quiet.

Sasuke only halts when he’s caught by a young woman exiting Kakashi’s office in a hurry.

“Oh- oh! Sasuke-san, you’re back!”

“Yeah.” Is his smart answer. He’s never met this woman before, but is not at all surprised his name and face have spread. Nor that her face is a bright shade of red, and her movements jittery.

“I need to see Kakashi.”

“I’m—oh! Yes! Lord Sixth is present…” There’s a bit of disappointment, but oh well. Not many people catch Uchiha Sasuke’s attention. She won’t be much different.

Ducking her head in embarrassment, she quickly walks past Sasuke, and he’s free to simply push the door and walk in.

Kakashi’s eyes got just a sliver wider when he sees it’s none other than Sasuke who’s pushed past the door. Without knocking, even. Somehow, it draws a bit of nostalgia from him.

“So you decided to show up after all.” Sasuke’s been fairly busy out there. The last time he saw him, he did his duty and defended the village from Toneri’s attack. Sasuke’s…cleaned up a lot since that year ago. His hair is cut, the spikes making a return, tattered and loose clothing traded for better fitting, dark clothes. The cloak matches in color as well.

Ah, and that eye. The Rinnegan eye, which Sasuke was known for now. Now it stays hidden behind long bangs on Sasuke’s left side.

Truly, he’d grown.

“Does Naruto know?” Kakashi asks, a moment later.

“No. I just got here.” Hasn’t had the time to. “I came to ask you about where to stay while I’m here.”

“Ah, yes…” Yes, that was a fair question.

“Naruto’s moved.” In case Sasuke didn’t know. “I’ll give you his and Hinata’s address.”

“I’m not looking to stay with them.”

“I figured, but just in case.” Maybe one day he’d like to visit them. With his possible future children, which reminds him…

“You’ll want to let Sakura know you’re back, too.”

Sasuke raises a single eyebrow in question.

…

“…Or I will.” Whoever sees her first really, but it would mean so much more to her if Sasuke made the move to meet her in person. Poor girl’s been waiting on him so long now. Love is at its strongest right now.  Naruto’s found it,  Sai’s found it… even Choji was recently seen out of the village to see the girl he’s interested in. It was only a matter of time, really.

Scratching his cheek, not missing the slight thread of tension, Kakashi moves to pull several papers from his desk. He thinks about helping Sakura along by assigning Sasuke to stay with her, but she’s still currently staying with her parents. That really wouldn’t afford them much in the way of privacy.

So, okay. Clearly the best option was to find Sasuke a spare apartment. His eyes draw over the map of Konoha he’s laid out on his desk, helpfully color coded to show which homes currently weren’t being occupied. Wasn’t many, actually, the peace has afforded them being able to raise their numbers.

“Here.” There’s a little empty place in the southeastern sector of the village. Small and cozy, but it would do for now, right?

“How long are you planning on staying?” It’s asked when Sasuke comes closer to inspect the house’s exact location.

“I don’t know. I have a lot of work to do.”

“With Kaguya. Right.” Right, right. Naturally, he knew the details of Sasuke’s work, receiving every correspondence Sasuke sent via hawk. There was another, bigger threat out there, and it had become his focus to figure out what it was, and stop it before it made its way to the Leaf, and any other village.

So that meant Sasuke’s stay was extremely temporary. A bit disheartening, but what he was doing out there was just as important as what Naruto did here.

The next ten minutes are spent with Kakashi digging through  multiple cabinets, and the key to the empty home is only located once the nervous secretary returns.

With it in his hand, Sasuke leaves the office, and can see the village waking up on his way to his temporary home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallllyyyyy. If things go well I should be able to post a few chapters in the span of a few days. I too, am in a hurry to get past this and get back to the smut, but I wouldn't feel comfortable if I just completely ignored Sakura/Karin's attempts at snagging Sasuke for Sakura. Not as determined as she is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke gets comfortable in his temporary apartment. Naruto pays him a visit, and Sakura tries to pay him a visit and nudge them just that tiny bit closer.

As noted, the apartment is brand new.

Maybe only half a year old, at max.

No cracks in the walls. No peeling wallpaper. The wooden floor still has a bit of sheen to it, as well.  Sasuke slides the key into his pocket, and stoops down to remove his sandals, leaving them neatly at the doorway.

He won’t be needing his sword or weapons anytime soon either, and those are laid nearby.

Now he can steps inside fully, and inspect the rest of the place.  At the right is a small kitchen. Sink, stove, a fridge, a rice cooker, and a few cabinets. Decently stocked, he finds, opening the cupboards one by one.

Further down the hall is a small bathroom.  A sink, mirror, toilet, and a shower stall. And on the left, a singular bedroom. A twin size bed, a closet, a bedside table.

It was all meant for one person, and it would do Sasuke just fine for the possibly couple of weeks he’d stay  here.

With his exploration out of the way, Sasuke removes his cloak, hangs it by the bedroom door, and lays down for a nap.

\---

_Knock_.

_Knock. Knock._

_…_

_Knock! KnockKnockKnock!_

“Sasuke! Yo, you in there, asshole!?”

There is no way Sasuke can miss that signature schreech. It pulls him from a dream he can immediately no longer remember. Sitting up, Sasuke rubs at his eyes, and straightens the bang over his left eye.

“Sasssuuuke!” The calling continues. “C’mon, this is where Master Kakashi said you were stayin’ at!”

“I’m coming.” Shutup, shutup, he’s on his way.

Sasuke pads over to answer the door, greeted with bright yellow and orange. …And a pair of outstretched arms.

He doesn’t get a choice. Naruto pulls him into a bright embrace, and the only complaint Sasuke manages to get out is a quick grunt.

“Haven’t seen ya since the mission, yanno?” Naruto starts, inviting himself in when Sasuke takes a couple of steps back.

“Whatcha been doin’?”

Ah…

“Making sure Kumo’s ninja settled back in okay.” Among other things.

Naruto grins. The grin that people have been depending on; the kind that lifts them up and will tell them things will be okay.

“I’m glad.” One of Sasuke’s biggest enemies a few years back was the whole of that village. A had been so insistent on killing him, and Naruto remembers begging for his life so fiercely. To know they were getting along—that Sasuke could enter and exit the village without too much trouble… it was nice.

But now he’s got to explore, see what kind of place Master Kakashi decided to give Sasuke.

“Didja get to see B?”

“No. Not really.” Perhaps it was best that way. Attempted murder aside, the man was eccentric, and Sasuke could only deal with so much chaotic energy at once.

“Old man A ain’t try to kill ya?” A joke, and thankfully, Naruto isn’t facing Sasuke to see the weird grimace that crosses his face.

Naruto thinks his joke is really funny, some snickers escaping his throat.

“No.”

Good, good. Well, Naruto figured, considering Sasuke was back home, and another war hadn’t broken out. He really should’ve expected Sasuke would _not_ have ramen in his cupboards, but he’s still mildly disappointed anyways, standing and placing his hands on his hips.

It’s quiet for a few moments.

“Sakura-chan know you’re back yet?”

“I haven’t told her. Kakashi said he would if he saw her.”

Tsk, tsk, that was just like Sasuke, wasn’t he? Making Sakura wait until the very last second.

“It would mean a lot to her, y’know?” Come on, Sasuke. Out of everyone, she’s been waiting the longest. Even Sai had found love in Ino.

“How long are you stayin’?”

“I’m not sure. Not too long, probably. I came back to visit.” Sasuke scratches at the back of his head mildly, weighed down by the second reminder of Sakura. He does feel a little guilty about it now…

“Your work can wait for you to relax a lil’, yanno.” Naruto says it with warmth, clapping a hand over Sasuke’s left shoulder.

Sasuke doesn’t have the strength to argue against it.

He stays to talk a little longer.

As Sasuke expected, things have stabilized. The alliance between Kumo, Kiri, and Konoha thankfully wasn’t under any serious threat, and this is the second time someone using Sasuke’s name for evil was wrong, and Sasuke proved where he stands. Further attempts will be met with more skepticism, more and more people trusting that he’s truly and honestly turned himself around.

Naruto’s supposedly been going on back to back missions, his marriage providing him a short but needed break.

…A break that ended today.

“Shit, shit, I’m gonna be late—“

It’s just like Naruto. Just like when they were kids—he’s always been forgetful.

“I’ll send Sakura your way, yeah?” It’s a promise, as he’s gathering his things and rushing out the door.

There’s no getting out of it now.

\---

She arrives hours later, after Sasuke has had time to shop and make himself dinner, and put what’s left away.

He opens the door after a couple of knocks, and unlike Naruto, she doesn’t yell.

Naruto consistently reminded Sasuke that some things just didn’t change that much.

Sakura does, too.

Though she has grown in many ways, still, before Sasuke, her face is red, and her movements are hesitant. It doesn’t help the guilt that now seeps into Sasuke when he’s before her.

“I…I didn’t know you were back, Sasuke-kun…”

“I just got back today.”

After a couple of seconds of silence, Sasuke steps aside, to allow her inside.

Sakura does so gladly, glancing around, but not inviting herself to look through things like Naruto did.

When she sits, on the lone couch, she also draws her hair back with her right hand. Sakura’s gaze is inconsistent. It flits to Sasuke, and then anywhere else, and then right back to him, immediately looking away when she sees that Sasuke is meeting it.

Her flush grows worse.

And Sasuke’s feeling the pressure.

“I really missed you.”  It’s paired with a soft, nervous laugh.

_Damnit…_

Where did her confidence go…? She already swore she would follow him, even if he told her no.

And she was going to stick to that, but maybe she could avoid it.

If she and Sasuke could just cross this last hurdle…it wouldn’t be necessary.

They’ve already come thus far. This isn’t like their genin days, where she was constantly fighting for his attention, always getting scolded, using every opportunity to be able to touch him. He’s acknowledged her, they’ve grown _closer,_ there was just…. One more step. One more final challenge.

“I missed you guys too.” Sasuke answers back, after a few moments. It’s not the answer Sakura wanted, specifically, and she feels the disappointment claw its way up. Just like your typical boy… blind to what a woman really wanted. But that was okay, because she could make herself clear for him, she knew it.

This place is nice—and private. But Sakura wants something a little more romantic.

“The night is nice—should we walk?”

“You just got here.” Sasuke raises a brow, not quite understanding.

“I- I know! But it’s nice and warm, and… you might’ve not seen what’s new yet.”

Sasuke’s gaze turns downward for a moment

Maybe Sakura’s right…

It’s not like Sasuke has much in the way to offer, here. Food, at the most.  Leftovers, at that.  They’d just be sitting here, talking.

“Okay.”

_Victory!_

But Sakura doesn’t think it fully through. She reaches for Sasuke’s hand once they are on one of the village’s paths, but her hand only knocks against loose fabric. Damnit—this is Sasuke’s left side, the one without the arm… the arm he refused to take.

She still does hope one day, he decides to.

But Sasuke’s strong, isn’t he? Why is she asking herself that, actually. He’s proven himself plenty capable without that left arm, and no one’s been an active threat to him. Now that she thinks about it this way, her love for him only grows.

And it’ll be returned, she’s sure of it. The fact she can’t hold his hand yet is only a small issue.

-

“Have you been busy?” Sasuke pipes up a few minutes later, trying to keep at least some sort of conversation.

“Oh—just, the usual.” _He’s paying attention…_

“I was here while you were dealing with the Black Lightning. There were a lot of shinobi turned into bombs, and they took a lot of time to defuse properly. I’d never seen someone’s chakra so tightly wound like that.”

“You did good.”

And just like that, her flush grows worse. She’s giddy, as if she were twelve again, as if this was the first time Sasuke had complimented her, in the Chuunin exam hall all those years ago.

Sasuke isn’t lying. Sakura’s an excellent medic, and a renowned fighter in her own right. Really, it’s pointless of him to remind her of achievements she’s earned through her own hard work and dedication.

But, as they continue walking, Sasuke gets to see what the rebuilt village looks like at night. The lights are softer. Some signs have lights installed inside of them, remaining bright and hopefully catching the attention of customers. So many advancements, in such little time.

It’s a few minutes later, in an area with lower light, that Sasuke feels a tug on his cloak, and he turns around to face Sakura.

“Something wrong?”

No answer. He only gets Sakura’s remaining hand gripping the other side of his body, and then Sasuke feels her lightly press her body against his; her head against his chest.

“I really missed you, Sasuke-kun. I’ve been waiting…for so long…” Two… nearly three years. Since he poked her forehead, and told her to wait. She’s been so _patient…_

Her arms extend, and Sasuke is pulled into a hug.

…But why does it feel like this? Sasuke should feel touched. Secure… and he tells himself; to return the embrace once he can get his hand free.

But the longer the seconds drag on, the more the discomfort only grows.  

Sasuke still feels guilty when he worms his hand free, and gently pulls her away by the shoulder.

She isn’t deterred.

With the two of them alone, Sakura reaches up, drawing away his bangs to see that beautiful Rinnegan eye, tilting her head up, stepping in closer, drawing her gaze down to his pair of lips, slowly growing closer to her own…

Sasuke freezes.

_Thick, calloused fingers in his hair. They draw back the bangs, revealing his eye. A tells him to return the favor of sucking him off, and Sasuke can’t think of anything else but that_.

“Stop—“ Eyes shut tight, Sasuke places his hand at Sakura’s chest, pushing her a full two steps back, just enough it isn’t actually a shove.

“Sasuke-kun--… I- I’m sorry—“

Why this. Why _now_. Thinking of the Raikage, at a time like this—they were totally different. They had to be. Sakura loved him, Sasuke knew this. What he and the Raikage had… it was something enjoyable, for the time it lasted, but love, it was not.

It wasn’t going to happen _again_ , anyways.

“Sasuke-kun, you look really upset…”

“I’m okay. I just. I need to go.” He’s sorry. He really is. She meant well—he couldn’t help the memory.

Sakura’s left alone in the middle of the deserted street, while Sasuke hurries home, with his head down.

Whatever that was… Sasuke needs to sort himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant for this to be shorter but Sakura kind of dragged it on. Hopefully we'll be back to Sasuke traveling soon, though the hurdle of Sakura isn't over yet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Co take Sasuke out drinking, and Sasuke meets someone.... nice.

When Sasuke was young, sometimes the only thing keeping him company in the desolate district was the ticking of the clock on the high kitchen wall. It would tick, and tick, and tick, and every few years, he would hear it slowing down, and that meant hunting through the various houses in the district until he found batteries from something else—or the rare, unopened pack.

No such luck today.

When Sasuke turns his head, laid on his back on the bed, he’s faced with the digital numbers off an analogue clock. They may be flashing, but there is no sound to follow.

5:54, late in the day. The orange sky on the other side, filtering through the blinds, confirms.

It’s been four days since his return to the village. Since his outing with Sakura.  Since…he forced himself to return home, when her attempt at intimacy only reminded him of A

Sasuke tries not to think about it, forcing himself to sit up, eyeing the mess of scrolls near the foot of the bed. He couldn’t come up with a solid answer that same night, and it’s not any closer to him right now.

Before him, is all the information compiled on Kaguya thus far. He has to be sure on exactly where he’s going the second he leaves the village, and this will help him triangulate which position will yield him the most information.

Carefully, his eyes scan the scrolls, trying to roughly remember where he was before his unintended nap. It’s so difficult to concentrate, as opposed to the freedom of mind he has while traveling out in the wild.

Shifting a little forward, Sasuke crosses his legs, and tries to ignore the stomping of children a floor below. This was meant to be a civilian building, perhaps,  so his shinobi ears are perhaps a bit too sensitive. Too much noise… and he loses himself occasionally. It wasn’t a problem before, and he’s sure it’ll sort itself out at some point.

Sasuke gets about another two hours of work before there’s a set of loud knocks on his door, followed by hushed scolding, and giggling.

A flash of his Rinnegan reveals it’s a group. Naruto, at the helm, flanked closely by three other men.

“Sasuke!” The moment he opens the door, Naruto’s wrapped his arms around him, pulling him stupidly close, the giggling continuing. There’s something on his breath.

_Alcohol_.

“Come drinkin’ with us!”

“C’mon Naruto, I told ya tryin to get Sasuke was a bad idea.” It’s Kiba’s voice, and from his position over Naruto’s shoulder, Sasuke can see his cheeks are also flushed a drunk red. Circled around are Shikamaru, Lee, and Shino.

…The grip makes it hard to breathe. Sasuke grunts, beginning to squirm.

“Naruto, I’m  busy—“ _Squeeze._

“You heard the man, Naruto.” Says Shikamaru. “He’s got too much work to do.” He only agreed to this detour to let Naruto try.

“But he needs to relax! He’s been workin’ too long.” Naruto argues without even letting Sasuke go. ”He beat up all those Black Lightning dudes by himself, n’ he just got back!”

“Naruto, _put me down_.” Sasuke’s had enough of that, wrenching himself from the grasp, Naruto taking a few wobbly steps back, helpfully caught by both Shikamaru and Kiba.

“Uchiha Sasuke, please, do us the honor of joining us for drinks!” Lee’s voice has to be the worst, almost giving Sasuke an instant headache.

But then he looks at Naruto.

Naruto, who’s being held underarm by two others, who’s giving him the worst, pitiful, pleading eyes.

Sasuke’s face turns.

…Maybe he’s right.

“I’ll go.”

There’s a _yes!_ In unison from both Lee, and Naruto, and Sasuke instantly regrets his decision.

“Come on, come on!” Naruto’s hand is heavy on Sasuke’s right shoulder, tugging him along with the rest of the group.

It’s been ten minutes of stumbling. Halting. Murmuring about whether the directions they received were right, and if they should stop to ask someone.

“…Sasuke-kun? You’re going out?”

“I was—“

“Ehehe—Sorry Sakura-chan, he kinda already agreed to go out with us…” Sheepishly, Naruto scratches at his right cheek.

“Oh! Well… I’ll just go with you guys.” Hands clasped infront of her, Sakura’s already decided. Sasuke’s going, so why not? Even if it means hanging around a bunch of _other_ men.

Shikamaru swallows, audibly.

Kiba and Lee look inbetween each other.

The concept of a boys only event is lost on Sasuke, but no one else can find it in them to even attempt to reject her. Especially Naruto, all too familiar with the kind of damage Sakura can inflict if she finds sufficient reason to.

And that’s how Sasuke ends with Sakura on his left.

It’s a bit calming with her around, at least. Her presence alone has forced the other men to watch their behavior, and even Naruto isn’t screaming when he wonders aloud for the sixth time where one of the turns was.

“We missed it half a block ago.”

…Sasuke had forgotten Shino was even _there._

Two more missed turns and Naruto nearly getting smashed into a building later, the bar comes into view, fluorescent, flashing lighting and all. Sasuke ducks his head under the cover, and continues to let himself be led until he’s precariously sat atop a stool at the front of the bar.

He feels too crowded.  Elbow on the bar, his shoulders are hunched, but Sakura is at his left, and Naruto is on his right, lazily leaning back, and there’s no form of escape.

On all other ends, he’s surrounded by people. Loudly talking, joking, some arguing, and chewing loudly, enjoying their time here at the various tables spread out behind him in the available space.

Sasuke comes to when he feels Naruto’s hand against his back.

“Yo Sasuke, drink up!”

“Naruto! Don’t be so rough with him!” He must’ve been really tired, since it took that long to get his attention… Sakura’s hands are at his left side, refusing to let go. Maybe it will be a comfort to him.

Infront of Sasuke, is a small dish of sake. Freshly poured, and when Sasuke glances up, he meets the eyes of the bartender, and his nervous, anxious smile. It’s really not every day you get to pour for some of Konoha’s most famous and powerful shinobi, including the Hokage to be, is it?

Hand around the dish, allowing Sakura to keep his balance, Sasuke tips it to his lips and takes it all down in one swallow.

It goes down easily enough, a little dry, but the taste is mild. Sasuke sets the dish down and tries to ignore the jeering from the group on his right. Naturally, Naruto is the loudest.

“Betcha I can outdrink Sasuke.” Kiba starts, with a bit of a growl in his throat. It makes Sasuke raise his eyebrows, peeking at him past Naruto’s head. And Kiba’s already getting a headstart, tipping his head far back to down his shot.

“You’re already drunk.” Shikamaru’s leaned into the bar, his head in his hand. “By the time Sasuke gets where you are, you’ll be passed out.”

“And I will have to carry him home.”

It’s Shino. Whom had passed under the radar, again.

“Remind me why you ain’t drinkin?” Slurs Naruto, trying to twist his stool to face Shino, and failing.

“I cannot drink, like the rest of you. I would lose control of my insects. I’m here to ensure your safe return.” He also likes the company, and wants to feel included.

“…Oh yeah.” Naruto will forget it in a few minutes.

“You’re all idiots.” Sakura murmurs, under her breath.

Sasuke tries to play along with the challenge. It’s in good nature.

…But these are Naruto’s friends, not his.

It shows itself clearly at four shots in, when Kiba’s long forgotten about the bet, animatedly talking to Shikamaru about the most wonderful girl he just met, and the fact he doesn’t even care she has _cats_.

That’s all about Sasuke catches before his mind drifts away from him again. Slowly, everything becomes a mesh of voices, the words they’re speaking unintelligible. Every now and then he hears a sharp sound, like the clinking of glass, the rustle of clothes, the tap of sandals on the floor, or the soft pat pat of his stump as Sakura tells him she’s going to take a small break for some business, leaving the seat beside him empty.

He doesn’t even catch the words, just the tone of her voice.

Sasuke’s forced to come to when the next form of contact is a large hand at the small of his back. He jerks, knocking over his empty dish, chakra flaring up to his eyes, his body filled with tension—

And it hits him a second later of where he is again. This bar, this stupid bar, and…

“Hey, woah—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The man’s hand lifts, showing his palm to Sasuke, in a polite gesture. Really, he should’ve known better, they’re all dangerous shinobi here, but still, to have caught someone like Sasuke off guard…

Sasuke’s eyes rake up, and down, the fight or flight response dispersing.

The man’s a Konoha shinobi. That much is easy to discern, clad in the usual black uniform and the new issue jackets. That’s where the similarities with him and other Konoha shinobi end.

He towers above Sasuke, even sat on the same, flimsy stool. A wide chest gives way to equally proportioned arms, barely restrained beneath the cloth. It even seems like the armband on the left is going to give, if he gets any bigger. Sun tanned skin is a good match for vibrant, orange hair, laid in thick spikes that veer off to the right.

…Sasuke’s right, at least.

Sasuke isn’t sure if his stunned silence is the man’s fault, or the four shots of sake he’s had.

And somehow, despite all the odds, he’s the most focused he’s been today.

“Can I buy you another? It’d be a shame to put the bottle to waste.” The man’s left hand is reaching over for Sasuke’s dish, and Sasuke watches it like a hawk, eyeing how the muscles in his forearm shift when he picks the cup up.

…Thank goodness those sleeves are rolled up…

“Shall we?”

Sasuke finds himself nodding, and following the man’s movements as they take the shot at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a fun game for you guys. I want you to guess who's flirting with Sasuke. I'll give you two hints!
> 
> 1) He's not a character from the anime, nor does he appear in the manga.  
> 2) He is a playable character in a Naruto game.
> 
> I'll give bonus points to whoever guesses correctly! 
> 
> Also I'm debating on whether the next chapter will be extremely NSFW. I guess it depends on how much you guys like the guy (once you figure out who he is), or how daring I feel tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke does some REALLY nice things with the man he met at the bar. Sakura realizes the worst.

Sasuke feels like he's floating. 

 

This is  _ too good  _ to be true. Shinku is decently sized, his hand dwarfing Sasuke's. It's warm...and comforting. 

 

Subtlety is a thing of the past. Sasuke frees his thumb; strokes it across the other's hand, maintaining eye contact, teeth catching his bottom lip. 

 

“A little loud in here, is it?” Shinku asks him, leaning in closer. Fingers lightly stroke up and down the length of his stump under the cloak, and then the hand comes to rest on his waist. 

 

Sasuke can only nod helplessly. All that's missing is being shoved against the nearest wall.

 

“Why don't we find somewhere more… private?”

 

More nodding. He's leaning in closer, they're inches apart, and--

 

Shinku stands. Sasuke follows off his stool, even if it's with a slight stumble. Thankfully, Shinku's there to catch him, and Sasuke lets out a content, inebriated little hum as he’s led on out. That’s so nice of Shinku to help.

 

Only Shino is facing their way as they duck under the entrance flaps. 

 

The walk is at a decent pace. Three alleyways they've passed which are perfectly decent, and yet he hasn’t been pulled away. Maybe he’s just been spoiled by the Raikage’s impatience.  

 

“Did we miss a turn?” 

 

“Ah…” He’s been caught. “...Where are we going.”

 

“Your place, babe.” Shinku responds, sweetly. Where else? He rubs Sasuke’s back helpfully. 

 

Sasuke finds the pet name a little weird, but he hums nonetheless, turning his gaze back forward. 

 

“This way.” With a tilt, Sasuke points roughly in the direction of his apartment, and Shinku helps him by ducking into a side street. 

 

They actually make it out, much to Sasuke’s mild disappointment. 

 

It takes ten minutes longer to actually reach the apartment, but along the way he gets encouragement from Shinku, who’s entirely too patient with him and his confusing directions. 

 

He even reaches in Sasuke’s pocket when he fumbles for the key, and helpfully sticks it into the lock to let them in.

 

By this point, Sasuke’s patience is gone. His grip on Shinku’s arm is tight, and he completely forgets to take his shoes off at the entrance, gaze turned up and on Shinku alone. 

 

\---

 

...He’s  _ gone. _

 

Sakura can’t believe it. Sure, she doesn’t have the Sharingan, but she knows her eyes aren’t deceiving her. 

 

Sasuke’s stool is  _ empty. _ His dish, abandoned. Naruto, and the other fools who were supposed to keep an eye on him, are still at their spots. Two of them are passed out already.

 

How did it come to this? All she’d done is excuse herself to the bathroom, and then slip out to get Sasuke something to eat, so he didn’t have nothing but alcohol in his system. But now, now  this bagged tray held secure in her arms is going to get cold.

 

Carefully, she sets it on the bar counter, and pats the plastic lovingly. Patience, Sakura. 

 

Then, she tugs on Naruto’s sleeve, with barely restrained anger. 

 

“Naruto. Where did Sasuke-kun go?” It’s grit between her teeth, a sweet smile on her face.

 

“Hunh?” He answers, delayed and squint-eyed. His cheeks are bright red, classic signs of being absolutely drunk, not even counting the fact that his breath absolutely  _ reeks _ .

 

“...He’s not with you?” Blinking sharply, Naruto peeks past Sakura. Indeed, Sasuke seems to be missing.

 

“ _ No _ , he’s not with me, Naruto. Which is why I’m asking  _ you _ where he went.”

 

“Well… Idunno!” Naruto answers, cheerily. 

 

Sakura’s eyebrow twitches, her anger rising up a notch.

 

A pause of silence follows.

 

“Kiba!” It’s time to rouse him from his sleep, Naruto aggressively shaking his shoulder.

 

“Kiba, y’think we can get Akamaru and track Sasuke down?”

 

“Huh…??” 

 

“Sasuke!” Naruto clarifies. “The asshole’s gone and left without us!”

 

“I wouldn’t find Sasuke tonight if I were you.”

 

Sakura’s stops in rolling back her sleeve, blinking sharply. 

 

It’s Shino’s voice.

 

“Why?” Her defensiveness, however, is fully intact.

 

“Sasuke left with one of our special Jonin. Another man.”

 

“...Whaddya mean?”  _ Blink. Blink _ . Naruto’s completely lost.

 

“Why shouldn’t we follow him, especially if he’s out with a stranger?” asks Sakura.

 

“Why?” Shino asks, to clarify it’s his turn.

 

It’s his time to shine. He reaches up, and adjusts his visor.

 

“Sasuke is a perfectly capable shinobi, even while mildly intoxicated.  Secondly, he and the man left with every intention of having sex.”

 

Naruto and Kiba are left squinting. It will take some time for the sentence to process and make its way to their brains.

 

Sakura’s hands drop. 

 

\---

 

There’s a pair of lips on Sasuke’s.

 

It forces his eyes wide open, sobering him a little, lost on how to respond, especially when Shinku tilts his head to deepen the contact, hands at the back of Sasuke’s head, threaded in his hair.

 

He finds his eyes closing, hand still gripped on Shinku’s bicep, opening his mouth to have teeth awkwardly meet teeth, followed by a deep chuckle.

 

“First time?” It’s asked against Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke certainly kisses like a virgin… which makes his enthusiasm even that much more tantalizing. To think, he’d be the first to have him.

 

The opportunity to teach is too much to pass up.

 

When Shinku’s lips return, they’re slower, and Sasuke can follow them with his own. It helps, when Shinku’s larger body presses up against his own, drawing a moan deep from Sasuke’s throat.  _ This _ is what he was after. Just him, another body, and a solid surface on the other side. 

 

But the wall is soon gone, and a pair of hands have secured around his waist, leading him slowly away, turning around and backing up step by step until he’s lowered to the couch. 

 

Sasuke licks his lips, left to watch as Shinku unzips and removes his jacket, laying it on the table below. His shirt hugs his body just as tight as it does on his arms… and soon Sasuke doesn’t have to wonder about what may lay under it, with Shinku peeling it off, leaving it with his jacket.

 

It’s when he stoops for his shoes that Sasuke suddenly remembers his own, bending over and hastily pulling them off, sliding them nearby. The cloak is next, struggling slightly with the button on his collar. It will lay where it drops, Shinku already having closed the distance between them, sliding in beside Sasuke, drawing his hand up Sasuke’s right thigh, cupping his hard-on firmly.

 

“You’ve been so eager since we left.” 

 

Yeah… Sasuke knows.  

 

In fact he’s so eager he immediately rolls himself to the right, straddling Shinku’s lap, sliding the flat of his hand up his stomach and chest, following it with his eyes. 

 

“I want you to fuck me.” Sasuke punctuates it with a sharp roll of his hips.

 

\---

 

“What…?” Sakura’s voice has gone quiet.

 

“You mean like...with a dude.” Kiba says, after a few moments, making a vague hand motion that serves for Sasuke’s goal, but not really.

 

“Haha, no way!” Naruto claps Kiba on the back, unable to reach Shino. “That’s a real funny joke, Shino, didn’t know y’had it in ya!”

 

“I wasn’t joking.”

 

...

 

Sakura swallows, hands fisted at her sides. She can already feel tears threatening the edges of her vision.  If it  _ was _ a joke, it wasn’t funny… and she’d never before had a reason to hit Shino until now. 

 

The thought of it is-- ...sickening, mostly. Back when she was a teen, seeing Sasuke with Sai had been a treat… but it wasn’t supposed to be anything further than that. Just a joke jutsu that was pleasing on the eyes. It gave her a chance to predict what Sasuke looked like without any clothing.

 

“Which way did they go?” Sasuke’s had a few, maybe they didn’t get too far… 

 

“Do you intend to bring him back?”

 

“Well, the asshole  _ did _ go and leave without us…” Mumbles Naruto.

 

He was asking Sakura, but his answer will be the same. “Sasuke left with the intention of having sex. It would be inappropriate to interrupt him.” Sad thing, really. Everyone and anyone knows that Sakura is in love with him, and was awaiting his return. Though his tone is even as always, Shino does feel a little bad for her.

 

“It would seem Sasuke is interested in men.”

  
  


\---

  
  


“... _ Definitely _ not your first time, then.” Shinko murmurs, with a good-hearted chuckle, rutting up when he feels Sasuke grind insistently against him. No worries, this too has its own benefits,  especially since Sasuke is so impatient… 

 

He wonders how much he can get away with before Sasuke’s patience reaches its limit. Sasuke’s got too beautiful of a body to just spread his legs and get to work... It would be a complete waste.

 

And Sasuke hums so nicely when Shinku runs his hands under his shirt, over all that tantalizingly warm skin. Balances himself and lifts his arm to help get it off, too. Shinku doesn’t wait, an arm safely looped at Sasuke’s back while he lavishes his throat and collar in kisses, paid back in eager movements and moans from Sasuke.

 

When he closes his mouth around one of Sasuke’s nipples, there’s a strong hiss in return, and Sasuke’s lone hand grips the back of his head. 

 

So he likes it, huh? Most men do. It was a sensitive area, often ignored when with women… 

 

He’ll give Sasuke all the attention he can, swirling his tongue around the nub, pulling gently with his teeth, switching when the pushing from Sasuke’s chest becomes more insistent. 

 

“Hurry…” Sasuke moans. A would’ve flipped him over to fuck him by now… All this attention on his body is nice, but they’re not anywhere near the reason he left with him in the first place.

 

Sasuke grips Shinku’s hair, pulling him off of his chest. Leaning forward, it’s Sasuke who meets him for the kiss, immediately shoving his tongue inside. Shinku’s pleasantly surprised, helping Sasuke with the roll of his hips, both of them letting loose deep moans.

 

Shinku’s all too happy to let Sasuke take the charge for now. The squeeze against his crotch is a tad too hard, but at least it’s followed with a slow, firm stroke, as Sasuke slides his way down and off the couch, now almost angrily tugging the pants with him.

 

...And not even all the way. It leaves Shinku confused for a moment, when Sasuke stops at the knee, drawing forward to go ahead and taken them off completely, watching as Sasuke hurriedly does the same with his own pants. 

 

“We don’t need that.” Sasuke murmurs, refusing to specify what  _ that _ is, pushing back into Shinku’s lap, making  _ it _ clear enough when he slides back down on Shinku’s dick. 

 

Now is one of those times where Sasuke curses his lack of arm. It means he has to press himself against Shinku’s chest as he reaches back to take a hold of his dick, giving it a firm stroke before he tries to line it up with himself.

 

“Wait, wait--” Was he  _ really _ planning on taking him without any prep!?

 

“Sasuke,  _ hold on. _ ” He has to grip Sasuke’s hips to stop him from pushing down, already seeing the twist of pain on his expression. And then the frown of disappointment that he couldn’t go through with it.

 

“You’re not ready, babe...” Shinku is exceedingly gentle as he sets Sasuke down on the length of the couch, finally pulling off his pants completely, letting them drop to the floor. His own follow, but first, he reaches into his pouch to retrieve a small bottle of lubricant.

 

“Then  _ hurry _ .” 

 

\---

 

Five minutes ago, she left the bar. 

 

Her home is the opposite way, and yet Sakura can’t make herself stop and turn around. The night is a little chilly, but the constant rubbing of her arms has nothing to do with trying to keep warm.

 

_ It would seem Sasuke is interested in men _ .

 

That just…

 

That can’t be true, can it? Her struggles in being with Sasuke don’t exactly help the paranoia. He hasn’t shown any interest in any other women, and this, this men thing… maybe Shino had seen it wrong. 

 

Sakura squeezes herself a little harder. A glance up reveals she’s subconsciously heading towards Sasuke’s apartment. Would it hurt to check if he’s there? Or did he go to this man’s place? 

 

Shino was so rude, refusing to tell her the direction in which they went. What if he was hurt? What if this man took him to… take advantage of him…? Sasuke still had so many enemies, even though the war ended years ago. 

 

She sees the building in the distance. 

 

She doesn’t know this mystery man’s address. So it’s decided, she has to check Sasuke’s place first. Shino’s advice be damned. 

 

\---

 

...Shinku has to restrain himself, at the sight of Sasuke’s spread legs, bringing a hand to cover his mouth, taking in a slow breath. He really  _ is _ so strikingly beautiful, all the details emphasized when he returns to Sasuke, carefully crawling over him and settling in the offered position.

 

Maybe it’s the alcohol that’s making Sasuke so insistent… so it’s better to indulge him for now. In the morning, he can take it slow… provided Sasuke doesn’t immediately kick him out. 

 

The bottle of lube is uncapped, and squeezed out onto his fingers, and Shinku’s pleased to see that Sasuke quite eagerly takes in the two offered fingers, down to the knuckle, with only the faintest hiss. 

 

Whatever discomfort there might be, it’s going completely ignored, but Shinku doesn’t see any real signs of pain in his expression, so he quickly moves to pistoning, watching in awe as Sasuke braces himself to push right back.

 

“ _ Hurry _ .”

“Just a little longer, babe. I promise, you’re doing  _ so  _ good....” Shinku whispers sweetly, stroking the side of Sasuke’s face with his free hand, parting those long strands of hair aside. He’s moved up to three fingers, Sasuke still taking him so snugly, moaning in time with his thrusts.

 

“ _ Please _ .” It’s just a soft whisper now, and Shinku’s patience dissolves, completely. 

 

He’d be too cruel of a man to ignore such a pained request, immediately removing his hand, using what’s left to lube himself up and push inside, all at once, hands firm on Sasuke’s waist.

 

\---

 

The street light is dim, despite only being a couple of years old, but it still perfectly highlights the building where Sasuke has been situated for his hopefully-not-temporary stay. 

 

Sakura’s earlier confidence dims-- she can’t meet Sasuke with the same show of force that she would with Naruto, or anyone else. It doesn’t feel right, but she told herself she wasn’t leaving until she verified he was here.

 

And tonight, she’s lucky. The light is on, and Sakura’s brisk pace turns into an enthusiastic jog.

 

She  _ knew _ he was safe! Maybe the man just took him home, and now she can help Sasuke nurse his inevitable hangover, and they can grow closer yet, and…

 

Her running stops as soon as her palms touch the door.

 

Now she can hear the noises inside, her gaze dead ahead, but unfocused.

 

Sasuke almost sounds like he’s in pain, but the groaning is coming at too fast of a pace. There’s breathing, heavier, inbetween Sasuke’s sounds, and the shifting of fabric.

 

_ Faster _ , she hears Sasuke groan, as Shino’s words ring clear afterwards. There’s no way to worm herself into doubt this time.

 

The street light goes out.

 

\---

 

“Just a little more baby, go on, come for me--” 

 

It’s not  _ enough _ . He needs more. 

 

_ Faster _ .  _ Harder _ .

 

Sasuke can feel Shinku speeding up, can hear the skin against skin, but it’s still missing  _ something _ . He grips anywhere he can reach. 

 

Shinku’s arm. His side, his back, even all the way behind, nearly to his ass, but the pace is still firm, and frustration mixes in with his moan, locking his legs tightly around Shinku’s waist.

 

“You’re really-- demanding…” It’s a half complaint from Shinku, in between labored breaths. The only way he could match this brutal pace is if he flipped him, or pulled too far away, but what would be the use in turning Sasuke away from him…?

 

“ _ Fuck _ me.” This time, it’s a growl, but before Sasuke can think to forcefully flip himself, there’s a hand around his dick, and the still slick skin is just enough to placate him for now.

 

Finally, it’s enough. Sasuke arches his body as his orgasm finally overtakes him, Shinku stroking him through the whole thing. His nerves are on fire, barely feeling the cum spurting on his stomach, almost reaching his neck.

 

And he’s left to watch in a daze of confusion as Shinku  _ pulls out _ , finishing himself off ontop of Sasuke, only adding to the mess there. 

 

“Not inside?” It’s the smartest thing Sasuke can say, and it brings a laugh out of Shinku.

 

Sasuke doesn’t even hear the answer. Within seconds, Shinku’s body so warm ontop of his, he’s gone and fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeyyy yooooo i'm back. 
> 
> I really sympathize with Kishi's story being all over the place sometimes because I get ideas and I'm already off track from what I originally planned. 
> 
> Sasuke/A is still endgame, so don't worry about that though.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is confronted about his hookup and Shinku fears for his life.

The first thing Sasuke sees, when he begins coming to, is the living room.

Still, for a few seconds, he’s lost, and this slight pounding in his head isn’t helping, either.

When he shifts, he finds it difficult to move, and realizes a few moments later that there’s a body draped over his, and an arm around his waist.

Sasuke finds the arm sizeable enough. He approves.

And then it all comes back.

Most of it.

Shiko...? Shukei… _Shinku_.

That was the name of the handsome shinobi who took him home last night. When Sasuke finally does find the strength to turn, the man’s already awake, regarding him with a soft expression that would melt most women.

“You sleep quietly.”

Sasuke’s not sure what to say to that, looking himself over.

“I wiped you down. Figured I owed  you that much, after last night.” And to not leave him high and dry and alone in the morning.

“...Thank you.” Sasuke finally finds the words, but it doesn’t help shake the feeling of not knowing what to do next.

“Your head probably hurts. Either you’re a light drinker, or that was your first night out.”

“Was the first, yeah.” Sasuke finds purchase, nestled atop Shinku’s left arm. It makes it more difficult to convince himself to get up.

“Best way to fix that is with a meal. If you don’t mind?”

“Oh. No. I’ll make something.”

Permission to stay, secured.

Shinku sticks by what he thought last night. He gets why Sasuke catches the eyes and hearts of most of Konoha. Even freshly awoken, hair tousled, and suffering a slight hangover, Sasuke’s breathtaking.

Will he ever tire of reminding himself? Likely not. It was already blessing enough to have charmed him into sex, but to be allowed to stay, long after the alcohol has worn off…?

“Here.” Shinku reaches down to hand Sasuke his underwear back when he catches him looking, and Sasuke does well enough to find his pants next, and his shirt last.

He follows suit, but chooses to drape his shirt over the couch as opposed to putting it on.

“You… want something too, right?”

Sasuke’s stopped, halfway to the kitchen, lightly scratching at his cheek.

He’s so _cute_ , Shinku thinks.

“Of course, of course.”

Shinku’s a nice guy.

This isn’t the first time he’s lingered a bit longer with a hookup. But Sasuke is special, and Shinku will close the distance to give Sasuke a chaste kiss, hands loose at his waist.

It’s a level of affection he’d usually reserve for a boyfriend. Maybe that will be the case, if his luck continues.

“I’m just gonna wash up real quick.” He feels Sasuke nod against him, and regretfully has to pull away.

When he finishes washing his face up, Shinku can hear the distinct sizzling of eggs.

He keeps himself back to watch, Sasuke moving through the kitchen with the ease of someone who’s had to cook for himself most of his life. Makes perfect sense. And he can’t help himself when it looks like Sasuke’s almost done, looping an arm behind him and looking over the pots fondly.

“You don’t have to give me eggs. I’m not really a fan of meat.” He punctuates it with a kiss to Sasuke’s ear, feeling a slight shiver in return.

“I didn’t know.” Sasuke furrows his brows. “You could have told me.” Instead of watching him cook eggs.

“It’s alright, I’ll just have the rice and miso. It smells _delicious,_ by the way.” Sasuke was so many good qualities wrapped in one. He can’t wait to figure out what else, and Sasuke’s receptive of the squeeze, before their meal is portioned out in bowls.

The food helps. Sasuke’s slight pained expression is slowly giving way, and he knows because he can’t take his eyes off of him during their entire meal.

Sasuke’s neck is dotted with pale hickies, his mark from last night. The spikes are still as wild as ever, and not even the bangs meant to cover the striking purple eye want to really settle down and do their job yet.

Shinku’s bowls are empty, and his stomach pleasently full, but he has no reason to get up yet, not when Sasuke’s cheeks tint red when he continues to catch Shinku looking, and he dips his gaze back down to his food by force.

“You know, Sasuke, I--”

He doesn’t get to finish. Their heads both turn towards the door, as someone’s practically _banging_ on it.

“Hey Asshole! I know you’re in there!”

Shinku watches Sasuke _wince_.

Not a person in the village doesn’t know that voice. It’s Naruto Uzumaki, hero to the world, whom he’d so graciously slipped by when taking Sasuke home.

That budding migraine is only going to come right back, and it’s with a frown he watches Sasuke stand up and move to answer the door. He’ll follow, naturally. It doesn’t feel right to leave him alone.

“Naruto, it’s early, and my head really hu--”

“So you DID run off with another guy!” Immediately, Naruto’s arm jabs inside, finger pointed _right_ at him. _Him_. That’s the bastard!

“So you did…” Naruto tries to continue, to repeat, but he sees something even more horrendous. Bruises… on Sasuke’s neck.

His expression turns. From disgust, to anger, to a mix of both, and his blue eyes burn fierce.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done to Sakura-chan!?”

Sasuke’s eyes narrow, posture sharp. He takes in a short breath.

“Sakura has nothing to do with this.”

“Of course she does! She’s waited for you forever, and then you have to do something gross like sleep with a man!”

The whole _neighborhood_ will know at this rate, Shinku thinks, with a slight grimace. It’s best he start collecting his things, lest he meet his demise at the hands of the next Hokage.

It means leaving Sasuke alone, and more or less defenseless, but sacrifices must  be made, and hopefully Sasuke won’t hate him _too_ much for it.

“Sorry, sorry, excuse me, I’m just-- just going.” He’s too sweet, really, but he has to be when Naruto is looking at him like he’s responsible for murder, as he carefully squeezes inbetween the two and lets himself out.

“How _could you_.” It’s a hiss, stalking after Sasuke inside of the apartment, eyeing the bowls of food at the table. First he fucks a man, then he makes him breakfast…

Sasuke rubs at his temple, unable to answer, leaning against a wall.

The old guilt is bubbling up.

It’s been like this. Ever since the war ended. Ever since he said sorry, ever since he remembers Sakura confessing to him  in the middle of the war, ever since she asked if she could travel with him on his atonement journey.

Everything always came back to how Sakura felt. How she was in love with him, how much she cared about him, and waited, and how _cruel_ he was to make her wait like that. Sasuke knows how deeply she cares, without a doubt. Others would have abandoned him. Hated him for nearly killing them, multiple times. Her love doesn’t wane, and he knows it’s far, far more than he deserves.

“I’ve tried. I like _this_.” Sasuke says it before he can think about it.

“Tried _what_ , asshole.”

“Tried to like her, Naruto. Last night. I _liked_ that. It felt _good.”_ Sasuke grows bolder in his answer, eyes wide open, shoulders squared, standing his ground.

It stuns Naruto into silence.

“How the hell can you like...something like…” He can’t even finish the sentence, motioning to the couch.

“... _That_.” Naruto says it with such vile that Sasuke can feel it in his own gut.

“How does she know, anyways.”

“She-- when Shino told us you left with a dude, she went t’find ya. Said she could hear you and...him, goin’ at it.”

...Right. Sasuke rubs his hand over his face. Makes sense, the couch is where they were busy.

“She went through all the trouble of gettin’ ya food and you just disappeared.”

“I had no idea, she didn’t tell me.” Why was this his fault, again?

“Who even _was_ he to you?”

“I only met him last night.” Was Naruto expecting him to have a repertoire with Konoha nin, when he barely spent time here?

Sasuke just has to add something else onto the pile at every second, didn’t he? A man, and a stranger ontop of that.

“Sasuke, you better go an’ tell her--”

“No.”

 

_No_.

 

He knows what’s coming. _Go an’ tell her sorry. That you won’t do it again._

Sasuke’s tired.

“I liked fucking him.” Sasuke feels his blood boiling when Naruto flinches at the word.

“We had sex and I’ll do it again.” Three times. Four times, even. Whatever it took for them to get the hint.

They stare at each other for several long minutes.

It’s a battle of wills. Naruto keeps his fists clenched, ready to fight Sasuke, like it always comes down to, but Sasuke stands his ground, also refusing to move. To budge. There isn’t any sort of insecurity in Sasuke’s gaze, and it only serves to make Naruto more furious.

It comes to a close when Naruto’s shoulders drop, his breath shaky.

“Shino said it looked like you were into men.” The anger has only barely leveled off.

“I guess I am.” That seemed like a fitting label. The Raikage, Shinku. Both men. It worked out.

“Can’t believe she wasted her time like this…” It’s paired with a bitter laugh, Naruto shoving past Sasuke none too kindly, leaving him to check if his shoulder will bruise as Naruto stomps off.

When Sasuke moves back to the door, to close it, and finally get some rest, he looks to see if the screaming has attracted anyone else.

It hasn’t, thankfully, but his eyes finally land on a streetlight bent neatly in two.

He wonders why he didn’t notice that earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two (2) chapters in one (1) day? A miracle. It's not the end of Shinku's saga yet, though. 
> 
> fun fact, Crimson Fist's character profile says his least favorite food is meat :/ I don't know how he's so hugelarge while avoiding protein.


End file.
